


Welcome Home [Series Finale]

by MetalMistress



Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Frank, Affectionate Insults, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, But also, Cigarettes, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Murder Family, Humor, I'm Not Funny But I Try To Be, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Murder, OTP Feels, Optional Smut-- you don't have to read it, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Frank Is Possessive, Reader is THAT bitch, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Entity Being A Dick, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trials, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "Joey came in the room while you and I were napping about an hour ago." Frank mumbles to you with his voice sitting low and deep in his chest. You frown when he doesn't even look at you and just keeps staring at the window to the side of your bed, looking like he is justbarelyrestraining himself from snapping right now."Did... did he see my tits or something while I was asleep?" You ask, subconsciously raising your arms to cover your blanket-covered breasts in a protective manner."Nah, you were covered. I would've yelled or killed him if he saw anything anyway, and he knows to always knock first when you and I are in a room alone together. No hon, he-- he told me--..." Frank begins, only to tense his entire body up before letting everything out in the form of a heavy sigh. When he finally turns his head to look at you, the words he says chill you to the core;"...Viper, The Entity showed up today."...Aw, shit.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Welcome Home [Series Finale]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I'm back again with another installment of my "Fuck Your Memento Mori!" series! In this one we've got a couple things happening, all of which I think are very exciting. I'm eager to hear about what you guys think! Also, I would like to thank everyone for their patience about how often I post. Been really busy lately as I'm trying to adjust to a new routine. Hopefully you guys aren't too cross with me!  
>   
> Anyways, lets get into the warnings!  
>   
>  **WARNINGS:**  
>  - **Trigger Warning:** GRAPHIC violence, murder, blood loss and torture.  
> - **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of a previous sexual assault.  
> - **Trigger Warning:** Mentions of parental abuse.  
> -SUPER TOXIC!Nea and SUPER TOXIC!Meg. Will delete hate comments if anyone gets too heated about how they're portrayed. It's _literally_ just for plot.  
> -Smutty Sex, Reader/Viper gets topped.  
> -Breeding Kink, just without the desire for babies. 👍🏻  
> -My shitty sense of humor.  
> -Shut up, I'm hilarious. Just ask me.  
>   
> That's everything I can think of at the moment. I think I got everything.  
> Anyway, let's get to the fanfic!  
> 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/G6cW0j)  
( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

“Murder is like potato chips: you can't stop with just one.”  
**-Stephen King, Under the Dome**

* * *

"I'm _amazed_ at the amount of damage you can do with those legs of yours." You sigh halfheartedly while in the middle of fixing the HVAC system down in the basement, because Julie pissed Frank off to the point where he decided to storm off to the basement to break something-- unfortunately, this time it happened to be the old furnace... _again._ Honestly, it's the 6th time this week-- can't he find something else to break? You're tired of having to come down here to try and figure out why the entire cabin is freezing cold. It's a hassle-- you haven't even gotten out of your pajamas. You're _literally_ doing this in sleep shorts and a tank top, trying to figure out why the furnace isn't working-- it's hard, they're so many parts, and whatever Frank managed to kick loose isn't apparently clear to you at the moment.

"Sorry, babe. When I was in basketball, I had to have strong legs in order to sprint across the court and leap off the ground in order to score goals. I was captain of the team for a reason, but... that doesn't really matter to you when I keep breaking shit out of anger, does it?" Frank mutters to himself as he mindlessly runs his hand down the front of his face while sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, teddy bear. I'll do better."

"Frankie, I'm not _mad._ " You chuckle breathlessly before dropping your arms down to your sides and looking over at your boyfriend, who stares at you with soft, dejected eyes. You can't help but tilt your head to the side and pout a little at his appearance-- he looks so sad just sitting there on the floor next to you, voluntarily holding your toolbelt just incase you need it for whatever reason. Frank was the one who told you the furnace had broken in the first place, _and_ he was the first to volunteer his services to sit down there in the ice-cold basement with you and help figure out what it was he broke.

"You're not?" He says with a disbelieving tone, pointedly arching his pierced eyebrow at you with a wide-eyed look of confusion. "Last time broke the furnace, you screamed at me until you were red in the face.

"Well, I was feeling moody last time and had just woken up. I'm not mad now, I just wish you'd break something easier to fix." You reply with a soft smile before giggling along with Frank as he laughs at your poor attempt at humor. "Really though-- maybe we should think about converting one of the rooms down here in the basement to a gym or a workout area? I think a good ol' punching bag would be your _best_ friend when you're pissed off."

"That wouldn't be a bad a idea..." Frank muses to himself while thoughtfully biting down on his lower lip, before flicking his eyes back up to you and smiling brightly. "I bet Joey would use it too. The dude is a health nut. Joey's has the mindset that if you treat your body well, then it treats you well. Like-- I thought _I_ was bad back in my high school days with all the protein shakes, but... _damn._ Did you know, he has different drinks for different days of the week and that's _on top_ of the gallon of water he drinks everyday? I have no idea how he's able to choke down that shit every single day, but for some-fucking-reason he does it. Yeah, I'd say it's safe to bet that Joey would use a gym if we made one. Hell, Susie and Julie might use it to. Susie was into gymnastics... Julie just likes to punch things."

"It would be nice not to trip over Joey's dumbbells in the hallway, first thing in the morning." You gigglesnort, before turning your head back to the furnace and narrowing your eyes when you spot a loose part. "Heyyy, I think I found what you kicked loose earlier. No wonder it's cold in the house, the air has no where to go to if this bit is just dangling... _Let me just_..."

After shifting the part back into place, the machine comes to life and begins circling air throughout the house once again. You and Frank share a high-five before he drops your toolkit to the floor and pulls you close to his chest. You rest your head against his pecs, while he drops his chin down to rest on the top of your head as you relax in his arms. The cool fabric of his shirt feels soft against your cheek, and you can't resist the urge to snuggle up in his lap and greedily soak up the warmth radiating from his body.

"You're so _warm._ " You sigh out contentedly.

"Comes with a hot-headed temper. My rage keeps me warm at night." Frank jokes, only to look down at you when you playfully scoff at him. His lips split into a wide grin. "Whaaaat? You do too!"

"I better. Do you know how hard it is to play big spoon for you? You're almost 2 feet taller than me." You huff indignantly.

"I know, _it's great._ " Frank giggles, flinching when you lightly smack him on the arm. You and Frank sit there in each other's arms for a couple moments just enjoying the silence, but shoot each other quizzical expressions when the both of you hear what sounds like the rapid stomping of footsteps just above your heads. You tilt your heads back and stare up the exposed air ducts above your heads, but end up squealing when the sound of the basement door slamming open startles the both of you. You collapse against Frank's chest with a sigh of relief when you hear Julie scream your name from the top of the basement stairs;

"HEY VIPER!!! MY RIBS ARE FINALLY HEALING!" She excitedly shouts at the top of her lungs, inadvertently aggravating the oncoming migraine Frank is starting to feel. "I CAN FINALLY WALK AROUND WITHOUT WANTING TO PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE! IT'S _GREAT!"_

"Well it's been about 4 weeks, so that's good to know!" You shout back with a lighthearted laugh as Julie dashes off to likely inform the others. Frank irritably groans as his head starts to painfully throb, and you softly coo at him out of concern after he drops his head down to rest in the crook of your neck. You _very carefully_ thread your fingers through his hair and gently drag the very tips of your nails across his scalp. He lets out a quiet sigh and eagerly leans into your touch, prompting you to ask; "Aww honey, does your head hurt?"

"Yeah... It's been hurting since I came home from trials last night. I haven't had the time to go and grab some pain meds." He complains halfheartedly. "I wanted to help you fix the mess I made first. I know-- _pretty much nothing_ about anything a handyman or handywoman does, but I thought I could at least try."

"Aw, Frankie-- okay. C'mon. Let's go upstairs to the kitchen." You reply, already standing up and withdrawing yourself from the warmth of his arms.

"What? Why?" Frank asks with a befuddled expression as he pries himself off the floor.

"We're going to get you a drink. Then we're going to upstairs and you're going to get into my bed while I grab you some medicine, so you can take it and promptly pass out in my lap for a few hours." You reply in cordial tone as you take him by the hand and begin leading him out of the basement. Although Frank isn't a fan of being dragged around the cabin by his wrist, he willingly obeys and trails after you-- not that he has much of a choice anyway, since you've got a tight grip on him and are walking at a brisk pace.

Frank lets out a soft sigh as he allows you to wordlessly lead him upstairs and out of the basement and over towards the kitchen, where you quickly break away from him and head towards the fridge. A blast of cold air hits you in the face as you swing the door open and grab a bottle of water. After swinging the fridge door shut, you turn and face your boyfriend, who appears to be feeling a _little_ annoyed over the idea of being babied/pampered by you like a sick child. A quick arch of your brow and a point of the bottle towards the stairs is the only hint Frank needs before he get his ass moving and makes his way towards the stairs, but he does so with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and bashfully grumbles the whole time. Poor guy, he's still so unused to having someone genuinely care for him... guess you'll have to do this more often.

When the two of you make it to your bedroom, you make a quick dash for the bathroom to grab some pain medicine. When you return to your room, you find that Frank has taken off his shirt and has stretched himself all across your bed. Not only that, but he's currently those grey sweatpants of his that he typically wears to bed are hanging _low_ on his hips. It takes _everything_ within you not to jump onto that Adonis belt of his. Fucking-- you never see him workout, how does he have that fucking sexy ass V-muscle that girls typically only _dream_ of seeing on a guy!? Fuck he even has _the_ _veins,_ the god damn DICK VEINS, what-- Where does he exercise?! You're with him all the time, where could he _possibly_ get some alone time to work out? In the shower?! No wait, he typically showers with you--

.. _Well, that could **technically** still be considered exercise, you guess._

Frank notices that your eyes are hanging a little _low_ on his body and he quietly chuckles to himself as a result, before purposefully flexing his muscles underneath your attentive and watchful gaze. When you finally tear your hungry eyes off of Frank's body and look back up at his face, you bashfully stammer and blush when you find him looking at you with a cocky expression and a smug smirk. He comfortably folds his arms behind his head and crosses one leg over the other, before arching an eyebrow up at you and dropping his voice down to a _deep_ tone. 

"You could always take a seat on it." He purrs softly, before sticking out his tongue and toying with the barbell pierced through his tongue in a seductive, suggestive manner.

"You're sick." You mumble, trying to hide the way your vibrant cheeks flourish with color as Frank's deep laughter tickle your insides and set your heart all a-flutter.

"I'm not _sick,_ it's just a headache. Maybe a migraine, if I wanna get technical. Besides, don't headaches go away with an orgasm or two?" Frank asks while flashing you a playful grin as he rolls onto his side and props his head up with his hand.

"Stop it, you're not feeling good!" You hiss irritably as you strut forward with the bottle of water and pills in hand, holding them out to him in offering. He catches you off guard, however, by leaning up and gently grabbing your wrists. Unsure of where to set your focus, your eyes just bounce back and forth between his adoring eyes and the bulging veins in his hands and arms.

"Baby." He says in an impossibly soft and affectionate tone that could make kittens and cashmere feel coarse in comparison. "I'm _fine._ I'm just feeling a bit _snippy_ because my head hurts a little. I just need some pain meds and I'll be good within the next 20 minutes. Trust me, _I can still do the normal things I do._ I'm in a little pain, I'm not broken. We don't have to do anything, I'm just teasing you because it's fun to watch you squirm."

You stare down at Frank for a few moments before huffing under your breath and breaking your hands out of his grip. Frank is confused when you shove the pills and water up against his chest-- until you give him a single order; "Take these, then take your pants off."

His eyes widen in surprise and he just stares there, staring at you with his jaw hanging slack as he stutters. Mindlessly, he takes the pills from you, pops them in his mouth, and then swallows them down before chasing them with some water, all while watching you closely as you saunter over towards the bedroom door to shut it and lock it. As you're leisurely strolling back over, you begin to slowly strip your clothes off piece-by-piece, meanwhile Frank hurries to take off his grey sweats and practically flings them across the room. A coy smirk curls across your lips as you climb onto the bed and slowly begin to straddle his lap. 

"Ready to play, baby?" You whisper while pointedly curving a well-manicured eyebrow down at him.

Frank's only response is an audible swallow, followed by a desperate whine and a strong nod of his head.

As you settle your weight against him, Frank's hands come down to rest on your hips, while you lean down and push your rose-petal-soft lips up against his semi-chapped ones. You can feel his fingers anxiously flex against your hip bones as he starts to lose himself in the moment, softly groaning as the two of you gently grind your bodies and lips together in a continuous cycle. The kiss starts out slow in the beginning; the burning embers of desire deep within your belly are weak at first but like all fires of passion, it is quickly revived when given something to fight for. Weak flames that once licked at your soul only moments ago quick surge to a raging inferno when Frank possessively growls and rolls his entire body up against yours, particularly roughly. When you push your body up against his in return, you are utterly _delighted_ to find that Frank is fervently pushing _back_ against you with equal gusto.

"You keep doing that, and I'm gonna get demanding _real_ fucking quick." He warns you in a deep, growly tone that sets your insides on fire-- as if they weren't hot enough already. You try not to 'show your hand' so to speak, or make it blatantly obvious that his words have such a strong effect on you but he still manages to pick up on it anyway, much to your dismay. See; you _try_ to smother your face in the crook of his neck to hide the red-hot blush on your cheeks, trying to play it off that you're just trying to kiss and suckle on his neck-- but Frank surprises you by snapping his hand up and away from your hips, to roughly grab you by the chin and force your eyes to meet his. Something about being forced to stare deep into swirling pools of chocolate-colored lust he has for eyes makes your core throb and ache. A helpless whimper falls from your trembling lips as Frank draws your face closer to his, until your lips are just _nearly_ touching.

"You're trying to hide your face from me." He whispers to you under his breath in a firm tone.

"I just--" You stutter out while trying to explain yourself, but end up going wide-eyed and completely silence when Frank forces his cock to press up against your bare, wet pussy lips by pointedly flexing his pelvic muscles. Your jaw immediately drops when his dick pushes up against the length of your lips, and you try not to let out a whimper-- but it comes out anyway when Frank tilts his head to the side and coos at you in a predatory manner. Forcing yourself to speak proves to be a fruitless endeavor; all that comes out of you are stutters, unintelligible noises and inaudible mumbled words.

"I can feel everything. I can feel how _soaked,_ how _hot,_ how _absolutely fucking drenched_ you are for me. Don't hide it... you don't _need_ to hide it from me... I already know." Frank murmurs to you before seeking out your neck so he can mouth at it. Your mouth gapes wide open as a loud breathy gasp tears it's way through your throat and out into the open air, all because Frank decides to bite down on a soft spot and start feverishly suckling on it to mark you.

"Frankie, please don't--" You moan while trying to reach up a hand to cradle the back of his neck to support him, only to go still and moan like a bitch in heat when Frank applies a little more pressure with his jaw. Without even breaking his hold on your neck, Frank manages to throw your weight off balance by roughly bucking his hips, thus allowing him to roll the both of you over and pin you against the mattress. With a hand braced on either side of your head, Frank eagerly pushes his hard cock up against your wet pussy and groans at the sheer amount of heat radiating from between your legs.

"Fuck, you're so _hot._ " He groans heatedly while tilting his head back and rolling his eyes into the back of his head in a blissful manner. He drops his head back down to look between the both of you, as he pulls his hips back just far enough to give himself enough space to reach a hand down and experimentally prod your moist cunt with his thick fingers. You flinch at the unexpected contact, but mewl softly when he begins to lightly rub your clit in soft, circular motions. Unable to resist the way you instinctively react to his touch, your back arches helplessly as you eagerly try to push your pelvis closer to his fingers, your body desperately seeking out more of that delicious feeling. Frank smiles down at you and purrs lasciviously in response to the way your body reacts to him, and excitedly pushes his throbbing cunt up against your pussy to greedily seek out some form of friction. 

"Shit!" You curse while jumping in response to the contact, only to whine when your movement causes your sopping wet cunt to drag up the side of Frank's cock. His eyelids flutter shut at the electric spark of lust that shoots through his pelvis as a result of the unexpected friction, and he growls before trying to mirror the movement by rolling his hips against your own. A soft sigh of contentment falls from his parted, smiling lips when he succeeds in repeating the feeling on his own, and repeats the movement over and over to greedily soak up as much of the resulting pleasure as he can.

"That feels so _fucking_ good." He hisses out with a blissful look on his face. He continues happily grinding his cock against you, abandoning your clit with his hand so he can instead grind the head of his cock against it instead. His hips stutter when you sharply whine and snap your hands down to rest on his hips and bring him closer. More pressure his applied against his cock, and the feeling nearly overwhelms him and almost causes his knees to buckle underneath him. His eyes snap open and he stares down at you with his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. 

"Oohh!" He breathily moans before arching an eyebrow and staring to softly pant. "D-Damn, somebody's eager to get her pussy fucked!"

"Babyyyy!" You whine before pointedly bucking your hips, causing Frank's eyes to nearly flutter shut once again. "Stop teasing meeee!"

"Okay, okay, okay--" He quietly mutters to you under his breath, trying to whisper in a soothing tone to get you to stop wiggling around. "I'll fuck you, I'll do it, just _stop moving around_ because you're gonna-- Ohhh _fuuuuck...!"_

Frank's cock unexpectedly slips into your pussy as a result of your constantly squirming, and the both of you roll your heads back and let out breathless moans of each other's names in response. Your walls clench down around his thick, throbbing member, and Frank's hips visibly stutter and shake as he bottoms out within you. A soft animalistic snarl falls from his lips right before he sets an a harsh and steady pace, and begins to eagerly pound his cock into you. Your nails dig into his hips as you desperately cling to him and arch your back, while your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Frank curses under his breath as he repeatedly drives his cock in and out of your wet pussy, wadding the bed sheets beneath the both of you into his fists, which are braced on either side of your head against the mattress. His eyes flutter shut at the feeling of your velvety walls clamping down around him, but he forces his eyes open so he can look down at you and admire you in all your lust-crazed glory. His chocolate brown eyes sparkle with interest as he looks up and down the length of your body, soaking in every last detail as you lose yourself beneath him. Frank smiles and begins to openly praise you in the _dirtiest_ tone he can manage;

"You look so good underneath me, baby girl. You look so _damn_ delicious rocking your hips up to meet my cock like that... Mmm, I fuckin' _love_ it." He sweetly groans, breaking out into a wide smile when you mewl loudly in response. Pride swells within his chest as he tilts his head to the side and goes on to antagonize you a little bit more; "Oooh, does the pretty little kitty like the way my cock feels inside her? _I bet she does._ I bet she _really_ enjoys it whenever I'm _rough!"_

He emphasizes his point with a hard thrust that makes your body nearly fold in on itself, and you show your appreciation by _loudly_ moaning his name in a breathless manner while arching your back. Frank purrs while nodding his head approvingly at you and sits back, settling his weight onto his knees. Then he reaches down and gently places his hands on your hips to hold them steady, and takes a moment to adjust his position before driving his cock to home base. You swear that white-hot stars flash behind your eyes as you cry out Frank's name once more, and you nearly melt on the spot when Frank moans your name back to you in return-- but you don't end up fully melting into the bed like you expect. Frank suddenly picks up speed with his thrusts, and sets a brutal, unrelenting pace that causes the entire bed to rock with each and every powerful pound of his pelvis up against your pussy. 

The power and force behind Frank's thrusts are enough to make you repeatedly sob out slurred versions of his name. Tears gather in the corner of your eyes as you become overwhelmed by building pressure within your cunt and the lowest part of your belly. Fuck-- he's so god damn strong, you swear you can feel him in your god damn _womb._ If you didn't know any better, you'd be worried that Frank plans to split you in half with his cock alone like some sort of living jackhammer. Not that you're complaining-- it feels _amazing._ It also helps that you aren't the _only_ one affected by the increase in pace...

Frank is peering down at you through narrowed, lustful eyes that _ache_ with desire. The more he pounds into you, the more he growls, moans, and purrs. That carnal desire within him is growing _dangerously_ potent, and there is very little you can do if it decides to overwhelm his senses and swallow him whole. Honestly, you've got to admit that you're kind of interested in the fleeting thought-- **what would Frank do if he went completely animalistic on you?** _...Maybe there's a way you can force him to answer that question with a demonstration?_

You forcefully tighten your pelvic muscles, forcing your cunt to tighten around Frank's cock. He very nearly comes to a grinding halt, and ends up hunching over your body as a low, heated moan falls from his lips. A sliver of anticipation ripples it's way through the sea of lustful lava pooling in your belly when he unexpectedly snaps his eyes up to meet your gaze. He slowly arches an eyebrow at you and even tilts his head to the side at a slight angle, while giving you that sharp, pointed expression of 'don't fuck with me right now'. So what do you do? _You do it again._

Frank hangs his head and chuckles softly under his breath to himself before something powerful within him suddenly snaps. Within the blink of an eye, your wrists are suddenly pinned to the mattress above your head by Frank's hands, and he's ramming himself into you as hard and as fast as he can. All you can do is squirm around beneath your boyfriend, body-to-body, skin-to-skin. A string of desperate curses and moans echo inside of your room as Frank repeatedly pistons his cock into you with everything he's got.

"You're such a fucking dirty little tease." Frank growls down at you as he slowly rolls his head back to bare his teeth at the ceiling, while he pounds your pussy to oblivion. "Tightening and flexing your pussy around me like that-- you're asking to wake up sore, aren't you baby girl? _Yeah?_ Don't wanna be able to walk straight for a week, baby? You wanna cum on this cock so hard that you can't think about anyone else but me?"

"YES!" You shriek out in return as you arch your back and push your body up against his, while struggling to fight with the hold he has on your wrists. He just giggles at you in amusement as you try and fail to break free hold his grip, and slowly tilts his head back down to look at the way the tendons in your wrists flex as you fight against him for control. 

"Oooh, so feisty! Fuck-- You know the more you fight, the rougher I want to be with you, right? Can't help it baby-- you bring out this animal in me that I can't control-- FUCK." Frank groans when you playfully snarl up at him and clamp your cunt down onto his cock. He rolls his head back and lets out a loud and guttural growl that makes your bones shake, and looks back down at you before _somehow_ managing to fuck you even faster.

"Aw fuck!" Frank hisses before moaning heatedly and rolling his eyes into the back of his head, openly reveling in the velvety feel of your pussy walls pulsing around his length. "Fuck, you're making me feral, FUCK you're making me feral! AHH, SHIT! _Fuuuuuuck, Viper!"_

Suddenly, Frank's cock releases a heavy load of hot cum deep inside your cunt, and the building pressure triggers your own release almost immediately. He throws his head back and lets out a loud howl of pleasure, as he repeatedly pumps his cum into you. When he manages to slam right into your g-spot as you're cumming, Frank has to slam his lips up against yours to muffle the scream that comes out of your mouth. He moans against your lips along with you, still greedily pounding your pussy as much as he can while also sending you reeling into a hypersensitive state. Eventually he pulls his lips away but the only reason he pulls away in the first place is to sharply inhale, mostly to try and stop his head from spinning around.

"Frank--" You sob out incoherently when he keeps fucking you, instead of stopping like you had expected him to. But Frank is too far gone to even think about slowing down, too caught up in the feeling of you squeezing around him to stop. You don't mind-- you _damn_ sure don't mind, not with the _wonderful_ view of him that you have right now. Frank looks like an absolute _god,_ lording above you. Sweat drips down the front of his chest as he pounds into you at a relentless pace, causing his breath to fall from his parted lips in little huffs as he stares down at you through narrowed eyes that are _burning_ with pure carnal lust and desire. Despite having _just_ orgasmed, your stomach is already clenching with excitement at the utter _beast_ glaring down at you.

He growls at you in a lustful manner before dropping his head down towards your earlobe. He draws in a shaky breath and lets out an equally shaky but _very_ low-pitched moan that makes white-hot lust surge through your veins. "You're an utterly _horrendous_ little tease, doll." He whispers to you, slowing the constant thrusting of his hips down to a slow pace. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you lose yourself in the hypersensitivity in the repetitive, but _torturously_ slow deep strokes of his cock. His repeated rocking into your g-spot is enough to drive you mad, because he's fucking you-- _yes--_ but he's not pounding you into the bed like you want. He's going deep and hard, but _so god damn fucking slow!_

"And-- _ah--_ you aren't?!" You hiss back, before flexing your cunt around his cock for a little payback... though, it just makes your boyfriend _giggle,_ which is very concerning.. for you. After furrowing your eyebrows together, you open your mouth to try and ask him what's going on but end up squealing when one of his hands snaps down towards your throat. You go very still and let out a quiet moan when Frank _gently_ wraps his fingers around your neck, making a point to squeeze the sides of your neck and not the _front_ of your neck where your windpipe is. Your eyelashes flutter as your head starts to feel like it's floating above the rest of your body, but you come back to reality when Frank purposefully drags his lips across your skin, moving away from your earlobe and to your lips where he steals a soft, yet passionate kiss from you. You whine and chase after his lips when he pulls away ever so slightly, making him chuckle before going on to stare into your eyes and whisper to you in a dark tone;

"You're eager. _Sooo very eager..._ but patience... is a virtue. Fortunately for you though, I have no patience right now. Thanks to your little... _pussy-clenching_ that you keep fucking doing, I'm wanting to fuck you into next week without any breaks." He whispers in a concupiscent tone that makes your entire pelvis light up. Then you feel his hands release your wrists and your neck and drop down to your hips, where they rest momentarily before he takes a deep breath and whispers one final word of command; "...Get on your hands and knees, I wanna fuck you from behind."

You don't even _hesitate._ Within seconds, you are up on your hands and knees with your chest pressed into the bed. Your ass is up in the air, pussy presented for the pounding that Frank fully intends on giving you. He purrs lasciviously from behind you and grabs his cock by the base to hold it steady, as he gently pushes the head up against your entrance. He uses the head of his cock to smear both your cum and his down across your pussy lips before he decides to fully insert himself into you once more. With a groan of contentment, Frank sets a fast, near-animalistic pace. Driving his cock into your sweet spot repeatedly, he lets out a loud, pleased growl of your name as his fingers flex against your hip bones. 

"FUCK, you feel so GOD DAMN good wrapped around my cock!" He roars from behind you, while you just wail into the pillow as you are fucked into another hypersensitive state of bliss.

"Frankieeee!" You moan out, before promptly burying your face into the pillow and screaming when Frank starts to outright _ravage_ your cunt.

"Fuuuuck yeahhh baby girl!" He groans before bending at the waist to press a heavy kiss to the moth tattoo on the back of your neck. He nibbles along your neckline for a few moments before snarling into your ear; "I love fucking you like this. I love everything about it; your moans, your body, the way your cunt pulses around me-- my only regret is not being able to look you in the eyes. Shhhiiiiit, I love looking into your eyes. The way you light up when we-- _ahh!--_ is _amazing_."

"Fuckin-- don't-- you can't--"

"What? Don't want me to talk dirty to you? Too bad baby. I'm gonna do it anyway." He purrs back at you, before softly grunting when you push back against his pelvis in a needy manner. He sits back up onto his knees and shuts his eyes while blissing out, reveling in the feeling of your cunt squeezing down around him as he repeatedly buries himself into you. Then he lets out a soft whine that makes your tummy tingle. "Fuuuuck, you make me feel so good... Shit-- fuck-- damn-- you know, you could pretty much-- _ah!--_ get me to do anything you wanted with a pussy like this, right? Damn baby, I would do _backflips_ for this pussy. I'd _murder_ for this pussy if you wanted. Shit!"

"Frankie--" You sob desperately, burying your face into the pillow to hide your reddening face. "Please--"

"Please what, kitten?" Frank purrs from behind you, watching as you perk your ass up a bit higher and spread your legs a bit more. He arches an eyebrow at the movement, and then lifts _both_ eyebrows when he figures out what you're trying to ask for. "Ohhh, I think I get it."

Frank lets go of your hips and braces himself over you, pressing his chest up against your spine. A soft whimper wriggles it's way out of your throat when he places his hand on top of one of your own in a gentle, loving manner. Lightly squeezing his fingers around your tightly balled up fist grounds the both of you and helps you think a little more clearly, while Frank snakes his free hand around your side. Trailing his fingers across his fingers across the viper tattoo makes you shiver beneath him, but it's _nothing_ compared to the way you tremble when the soft pads of his fingers come into contact with your clit. A watery sob spills from your lips as he begins to swirl his fingers over the delicate pink pearl between your legs. Frank grins to himself at your reaction, and presses his lips up against your earlobe and breathily exhales his approval as a steady stream of moans and mewls tear through your chest. 

_"Fuck!"_ is the only intelligible word you can manage to get out... and that alone makes Frank cackle evilly into your ear. He coos at you in a soothing manner, though it's more to frustrate you than it is to actually do any help. If that's his intention-- it works. Ohhhh it works. You're already gearing up to cum again, and you just need a little more. A little more pressure, just a _little fucking more!_ It's why you pushed your hips up! You were hoping that if he rubbed your clit then you'd be able to cum, but he's not doing it fast enough. The worst part is he _knows it,_ and he's taking full advantage of your needy state because he's not stupid-- he knows you'll do just about anything he asks when you're like this unless it crosses a serious boundary. _Fuck, it's right there! Why can't he just--_

"Frustrated, baby girl? I don't know if you realize, but you were actually _growling_ at me just now." He teases before dragging his warm wet tongue across your neck to placate you. You stop mid-snarl to let out a moan and drop your head down to hang it in an almost shameful manner, like you're embarrassed that your boyfriend is able to make you melt with a simple flick of the tongue. Frank chuckles at your bashful behavior before chasing after your earlobe and pressing his lips up against it once more; "I'll let it slide for now. But be warned-- you keep growling at me and I _will_ put you in your place."

"You're teasing me by holding back." You mumble into the pillow in a grumpy manner that makes your boyfriend giggle in amusement.

"I _am_ teasing you by holding back." Frank says in a congratulatory tone that you swear mocks your entire existence, though you do nothing more than pout in response to his statement. He grins when he hears you struggle to maintain your silence through the consistent thrusting of his cock into your pelvis, and increases the force behind his thrusts just to make it _that_ much more difficult for you. Not enough to make you cum, just enough to piss you off. You growl once again, and Frank grins-- he's got you right where he wants you. "Sorry. Was I not supposed to do that?"

"Fucking asshole-- Just _fuck_ me!" You growl, only to yelp when Frank immediately corrects your behavior by harshly smacking you on the rump.

"You wanna get fucked then, yeah?" Frank coos in a deep voice before he unexpectedly sits up and starts _pounding_ you into the bed with everything he's got, still rubbing away at your pretty little clit. Suddenly you are being driven into the mattress with a speed and force you've never felt before. You'd be concerned if Frank weren't currently _pounding away like a jackhammer_ at your g-spot at the moment, sending you into such a deep state of sex-drunk pleasure. You scream out his name and sobwhen Frank gently pushes the back of your head into the pillow to muffle your screams. "Then take it! Take everything I have to offer! Take my cock, take my load, take it deep, take it hard, and take it fast!" He finishes with a snarl, while you just _happily_ push out all of the oxygen in your lungs in the form of a lustful frenzied cry.

You do take it, and you take it good. When he lets go of your head, you pop back up to sharply inhale and then drop your cheek down to rest against the cool fabric of the pillow. Frank continues fucking you from behind, and the view you have of him from over your shoulder is just-- _perfect._ He has this hardened expression on his face, and he looks completely focused and unbothered by the sweat dripping down his forehead and the rest of his naked body. His muscles ripple and flex beneath his skin with each movement, and you become an entranced, moaning mess. Then something tightens in your stomach and you tense up on the spot.

"Frankie--" You sob out, unintentionally flexing your cunt around his cock, though it helps in getting his attention. Frank moves his eyes away from your ass and looks up to meet your gaze. He bites down on his lip to muffle the moan that leaves his throat when he sees how absolutely _wrecked_ you look. Your hair is strewn all over the pillow, and your eyes are partially lidded. Your lips are parted and you're rapidly heaving in between moans and whimpers as you desperately try to hold onto what little sanity you have left. He arches an eyebrow at you before squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a low, growly moan when his cock throbs deep inside of you. "Vi-Viper--"

"So close!" You whine. "Gonna cum--"

"Then cum.. cum with me. Cum with me. Cum with me!" Frank roars out as he slams himself _hard_ into you, right as your second orgasms hit the both of you. He nearly collapses on top of you but manages to stop himself short of squishing you by bracing his hands against the mattress. Frank stops outright thrusting into you, but he does bottom out inside of you and gently rock his hips up against your ass, which in turn causes the head of his cock to tease your sweet spot. Your arms start to shake and wobble underneath your combined weights, but Frank manages to wrap an arm around your ribs and hold you upright when your arms are just about to give out. You can feel his cock spurting a heavy load of cum deep inside of you, and _Frank_ can feel the way your walls greedily clamp down on his length and milk him for everything he's worth. No drop goes to waste.

The both of you groan, tremble, and whimper as your orgasms rock your entire bodies. Frank uses his nose to push some of your hair behind your ear, and then nuzzles his cheek up against your own almost immediately after. You mewl and whimper when his cock throbs right up against your sensitive bundle of nerves, and Frank tries to soothe you by gently tightening his grip around your ribs and using the soft pad of his thumb to stroke your skin. It helps, even if only a little.

"Shhh... it's okay..." He whispers, sounding utterly exhausted. "It's alright, just push through it..."

"It feels so good that it hurts." You sob before leaning your cheek up against his for a little reassurance.

"Do you need me to pull out?" He mumbles in a worried tone, as he begins to press small, gentle and affectionate pecks all across your jaw and neckline. 

"No-- it feels good. It's just intense, please. Don't-- don't pull out. I like it, I--... I feel so fu-full." You whine out before swallowing thickly and trying to gather your bearings by adjusting your arms a little. Frank subconsciously tightens his arm around your ribs to support you as you try to get into a more comfortable position, and nods his head before pushing his nose up against the neck and gently mouthing at your flesh as he gently rocks his hips back and forth. Frank smiles softly as he watches your eyes gently flutter shut. Your jaw goes slack a little as the feeling of Frank just _barely_ pushing his cock in and out of you, not enough to even be really considered 'pulling out'-- just enough to shift and move around the build up of your combined orgasms around inside of you. The feeling has you biting down on your lower lip and moaning; _"Frankie..."_

"Yes, baby?" He whispers in a soft, gentle voice, looking at you through affectionate, lidded eyes. 

"That feels good." You whimper. "I li- like the feeling of your cock just--... _fuck..._ "

"Pushing up against your g-spot? Not really moving, but not really staying still either?" He finishes your sentence for you before chuckling. "Mmm, I know. Believe me, it feels just as _wonderful_ for me as it does for you. Matter of fact-- gimme your hand, I wanna show you something baby girl. I gotta let go of your ribs but it's okay; I promise won't let you fall. Trust me, yeah?"

You nod and gently place your hand on top of the hand Frank has splayed across your ribs to let him know you're ready for whatever he has to show you. Frank wriggles his hand out from underneath your own, but only so he can place his palm flat against the top of your knuckles and guide your hand down towards your lower belly. He pushes your palm flat against the lowest part of your belly, and smirks when you breathlessly gasp at the feeling of your stomach bulging beneath your palm with each and every gentle rock of his pelvis. Frank purrs salaciously as he drops his head down to rest in the crook of your neck, and then goes on to hum appreciatively while the both of you enjoy the feeling of his dick shifting deep inside of you.

Your eyelashes flutter in disbelief. "Is-- That's your-- That's--"

"My dick, yeah." Frank giggles in amusement.

"I thought--" You begin, pausing to swallow down a thick build up of saliva. "I thought that was only something you see in porn or hentai. Jesus Christ--"

"♫♪ Surpriiiiise, I got a big cock. ♫♪" Frank sings in a playful manner, making you laugh in return.

"Good thing I took my birth control." You chuckle breathlessly, while Frank violently snorts and nods his head in agreement. "With the way I'm loaded up, ain't no way in hell I'd not get preggo."

"Yeahhh, we don't need any little kids running around here. Not with our uh... _occupation._ Not to mention, The Entity would _not_ react well if he found out you got knocked up by me. Squiggly bitch would probably would cut my dick off or something like that just to ensure it doesn't happen again." Frank gigglesnorts while rapidly shaking his head back and forth, before dropping his head down to press a gently kiss to your shoulder. "I'm gonna pull out now, okay?"

You whine in protest, causing Frank to laugh so hard that his body shakes against you with each heave of his chest. He presses his cheek against your shoulder and sighs out; "Aww poor little thing, are you addicted to my cock? _Poor baby girl_."

"Sh-shut up!" You gigglesnort before dropping your head down to hide your face, only to groan along with your boyfriend as he slowly pulls out of you and collapses onto the mattress. You flop down into Frank's arms and smile brightly when he pulls you right up against his chest. He buries his nose into your hair and takes a deep breath before protectively tightening his arms around you and promptly falling asleep in that position. You chuckle breathlessly, and follow suit shortly there after.

* * *

Your eyes slowly flutter open, and you blink several times in an attempt to clear your bleary-eyed vision. You're still in bed, still naked, and still curled Frank's chest with his strong arms wrapped around you. In your current drowsy state of mind, the steady rising and falling of Frank's tattooed chest nearly fools you into thinking he's still asleep, but the steady stroking of his fingers sliding up and down the sides of your shoulders gives him away. You should feel at peace right now-- you got laid, you napped, you feel re-energized. By all means, everything should be okay. You should not feel this strange ball of anxiety pooling in your belly. Yet, something still feels... _wrong._ Things seemed to have... _changed_ when you wake back up from your post-coital nap.

Tilting your head back gives you a peek at your boyfriend's expression, though it isn't as kind or as warm as you had hoped it would be. Frank's staring straight ahead, brows furrowed furiously tight, and his eyes are narrowed to super thin slits that you're 90% sure could stab someone. It definitely looks like he wants to, so it's fitting you suppose.

"Baby...?" You whisper quietly, trying not to blush in embarrassment at the way your voice cracks from disuse. That's not your concern at the moment though-- you're worried at how Frank barely even _blinks_ in response to you being awake. After twisting your head around a bit more, you try to get his attention again; "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're ready to gut someone and use their intestine as garland for a Christmas tree."

"Joey came in the room while you and I were napping, about an hour ago." Frank mumbles to you with his voice sitting low and deep in his chest. You frown when he doesn't even look at you and just keeps staring at the window to the side of your bed, looking like he is just _barely_ restraining himself from snapping right now. The kind of anger Frank is displaying at the moment isn't one of the typical murder-moods that he's known for having. This kind of anger is the kind where your breathing slows, and you go deathly still, and your head becomes loud, violent storm. It's a silent rage, a silent anger that takes over the entire body like some sort of infectious disease. _This worries you;_ Frank's usual response to getting angry is to hit something. Sitting in silence, stewing in his own thoughts? Not typically his style.

You blink several times in response to his statement and try to mentally process his words. You know that's not all there is to the story, he's just building himself up to say the rest. Still, you've got to try to figure out what could've possibly made him so angry... but as far as Joey goes, you have no leads or ideas as to what about him might've pissed Frank off. Joey is pretty easy to get along with in general-- he's a goofball, and you'd say he and Frank are each other's 'best bros'. During nights when everyone is hanging out with each other in the den, they're always showing off and trying to 'out-man' or 'out-muscle' the other like the dorks they are at heart. You've always thought it was damn near impossible for Joey to _genuinely_ piss off Frank, so to hear Frank say Joey's name with such _spite_ worries you. 

"Did... did he see my titties or something while I was asleep?" You ask, subconsciously raising your arms to cover your blanket-covered breasts in a protective manner.

"Nah, you were covered. I would've yelled or killed him if he saw anything anyway, and he knows to always knock first when you and I are in a room alone together. No hon, he-- he told me--..." Frank begins, only to tense his entire body up before letting everything out in the form of a heavy sigh. When he _finally_ turns his head to look at you, the words he says chill you to the core; "... _Viper, **T**_ _ **he Entity** showed up today_."

"I'm sorry-- WHAT?" You squeal as you turn onto your side so you can look at Frank's entire face, only to frown when he rolls his eyes and nods his head in confirmation. Your shoulders sag and your entire being drops against your boyfriend's chest in defeat. "You're not joking..."

"The Entity showed up to tell us that we're getting selected for trials tonight, only he didn't knock on the front door with his spiky fuckin' feet like he usually does. According to Joey, he and the girls were jamming downstairs to mixtapes and The Entity showed up, pissed off and spitting more than a few choice words at everyone. Julie mouthed off and told him to calm the hell down, but he crushed the radio and demanded to see _you_ or else everyone was going to get spiked."

"ME??? Let me get this straight-- The Entity wants to see ME? What for?" You reply to Frank, staring up at him all wide-eyed and in shock. He nods his head and opens his mouth to say more, but the both of you gasp sharply as the room begins to rumble. Already having an idea about what's going on, Frank hurriedly wraps the large fluffy comforter around both your and his nude forms and hugs you close to his chest in a protective manner, as long spider-like legs being popping out of the walls and floors, clicking and clattering noisily. They don't break through anything-- they just kind of phase through the walls, ceiling, and furniture, stretching out towards you and Frank like little meat skewers. A scream bubbles up in your throat, though you refuse to let it out and just fearfully cling to your boyfriend instead, staring at the massive amount of legs with wide-eyes as they move to surround the both of you. _You recognize those creepy fucking legs anywhere!_

  
(The Entity, in all his squiggly alien bitch wonder.)

"Ayy, ayy ayy! Back the fuck up!" hisses your boyfriend in a protective manner, as his arms come flying down to wrap across the flimsy blanket _barely_ hiding your bust. As you curl into Frank's chest with a soft whimper, Frank bares his teeth at the legs in a menacing manner while rage courses through his veins like a river of hot lava. The spindly appendages seem to pause for a moment, as if they're taking in the position you and Frank are in. Almost immediately, they seem to curl in on themselves and pull away from the both of you while drooping down in what you'd almost consider to be an apologetic manner, while Frank angrily spits out; "Naked girl, man! Naked girl!"

 **"My... apologies."** politely says the familiar voice of The Entity, dark and rumbly as ever. **"I grew... impatient."**

"Yeah, I can see that." hisses Frank as he tries to curl his body around you as much as possible. "Could you wait down--"

 **"** **No."** says The Entity in a rather _pissy_ tone of voice, clicking some of it's appendages together in an irritated manner that makes your skin feel like little bugs are crawling all over you and nibbling on your flesh. **"You are not in a position to ask me for anything. I waited until my champion woke up, and now she is awake. You will listen, and you will listen now. I will give you and your mate time to dress later, but you will listen to what I have to say _first_."**

"... _Yes_ , _sir_." Frank begrudgingly mumbles in a mocking tone as he presses his lips against the top of your head.

**"Good. As for you, little _girl_... I've lost my patience with you. I've kept my end of our bargain. But you've been here for nearly a year, and have yet to spill blood in my name. I gave you what you asked for; strength, speed, endurance-- I even blessed your eyes with the gift of light and gave you a few other hidden talents for you to discover on your own time. I made you my own champion, my new prized possession, my faithful warrior, and yet... _you've seemed to have forsaken me._ Why is that?"**

Frank narrows his eyes at one of the particularly larger legs and tries to defend you; "She hasn't _forsaken_ you, you piece of--"

 **"YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK, WORMLING. SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO, I'M ALREADY CONTEMPLATING THROWING YOU INTO MY OWN REALM AND FEEDING OFF OF YOUR SOUL FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! DO NOT ANGER ME FURTHER THAN I ALREADY AM, I WILL FEAST ON YOUR SOUL, AND EMOTIONS, AND YOUR VERY BEING, UNTIL YOU'RE A HUSK OF YOUR FORMER SELF WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! YOUR BONES AND FLESH WILL BECOME THE DUST AND COBWEBS THAT DECORATE THE REALMS! YOUR SOUL WILL BE THE SOUP I SLURP UP, YOUR INTESTINE WILL BE THE NOODLES! DO NOT TEST ME ON THIS MATTER, _FRANK MORRISON!_ YOU WILL NOT** **WIN, I _WILL_ DEVOUR YOU."** _**  
** _

Frank audibly swallows down his pride and tightens his arms around you. You don't comment on the slight tremble in his hands that has seemingly appeared out of no where, nor can you blame the reason behind it's sudden and unexpected arrival. The Entity controls everything in this world and if he wills something to be done, then it _will_ be done. He doesn't make threats, he makes _promises._ That being said, you haven't dealt with The Entity like the others have-- but you've learned enough about him to know the way he works as the reigning deity of this world. If he says he's contemplating feeding on Frank, he's not _actually_ contemplating _._ He's likely already made his mind up, and fully intends to go through with it. This.. does not sit well within your stomach. The idea of being left behind with the knowledge that _you'd_ be the reason that Frank's body floats through the void makes your throat tense up and your stomach uncomfortably curl in on itself. You can't let that happen, you just can't--

"Wait--" You cry out, holding your hands up in surrender and effectively drawing The Entity's attention away from Frank and onto you. "What if I did more than one trial tonight? Would that be enough to change your mind?"

The Entity seems to muse over this for a few minutes, clicking it's spindly claws together while it hums in deep thought. Sweat clings to your forehead as the air around you feels like it's suddenly become electrified with an otherworldly energy, though you guess it's likely just The Entity trying to rile you up incase he decides to decline your offer and just eat you instead. One of the legs point directly at your chest, before The Entity goes on to ask; **"...How** **many trials do you speak of?"**

"How many would it take to ensure that you don't touch my family?" You ask while arching an eyebrow and running your tongue across your lips to moisten them, as you hold your hands up a little higher to try and placate the angry omnipotent being in your bedroom.

 **"...4 trials."** The Entity says in a cool if not cruel tone. **"That will be enough to ensure that I do not touch your little... disgusting family."**

"And by 'family', you mean Frank, Susie, Joey, and Julie, right? Not the fuckers living back in Ormond?" You inquire with a slight _edge_ to your knowing tone. The Entity chuckles at you in amusement and greedily rubs his claws together-- you were an interesting one. So defensive, so protective, so _feisty_ when angered. You were strange, an anomaly unlike any other he's ever seen in all of his millennium of being alive. Unlike most of his other champions, you have a strong moral compass. Relatively speaking, you were a morally virtuous person. You didn't antagonize or squabble for petty things like territory or supplies like the others did. If anything, you tried to avoid committing violent acts unless pushed to do so. For what reason though, he's not sure. Most of his killers revel in their murderous natures and darker desires... and yet... you don't.

He knows it's there, inside of you-- the urge to kill. To crush your enemies, to spit in the face of those who have done you wrong-- it's all right there, in your soul and all spread out like a paperback book just waiting to be read. Just like all of his other champions, it's there deep inside the core of your very being. It was what attracted him to you the fateful night he stole you away from Ormond in the first place! Your scent-- it was so potent, so strong. You looked so innocent, so soft and so small; he almost thought his senses had fooled him into thinking you had killing potential when in reality you lacked it-- that is what he thought at least, until you stepped foot into his fog and then he _really_ got a whiff of your scent. Such _raw_ anger... he's never tasted anything quite like it. _He had to have you._ So despite the fact that you had yet to actually kill, he took you. Grew you, shaped you, morphed you into the killing machine he knows that you are.

Now if only you would actually _do it!_

 **"Such a feisty little mouse..."** mockingly coos The Entity, as he uses one of his spiky feet to gently push some of your hair out of your face. **"You have such potential... yes, I will not harm your mate, or the other champions you have chosen as your family. You have my word, and I _always_ keep my word. Still, that does bring up an interesting thought... what would you do if I were to say that I'd like to... perhaps... EAT your _birth_ family, hmm? Add them to my collection of lost souls in the void, pick my teeth with their bones, use their blood as mouthwash, dine on their hopes and dreams until daylight breaks... leave you their skulls as a gift?"**

"I'd probably would give you their address. I'd _also_ probably would ask you to bring my pet ball python here, if they haven't given her away." You spit out without any hesitation, before arching a brow when The Entity cackles so darkly and so evilly that you _swear_ the room grows several shades darker from his laughter alone.

One of his horrific appendages point at you once again before he goes on to speak a bit more in the typical dark, deep, creepy tone he always uses; **"You talk as if I'm not serious about licking the soul essence of your former family off of my claws, as if I won't take you up on your blood offering... That greatly amuses me."**

"Who says I'm not serious as well?" You reply while raising _both_ eyebrows at the alien-being hovering around in your bedroom, staring at his spiky legs in an almost accusing manner. "My father was a raging and abusive alcoholic who sexually assaulted me while he was drunk, on more than one occasion. My mother covered for his ass and protected him from the police when she found out, and my sister _laughed_ at me when she found out and started telling everyone at school about it, even though _I_ protected _her_ from getting roofied at a party once. Sir, I couldn't give _less_ of a fuck about what happens to them! My only request would be to go easy on my sister, or to outright spare her if possible. She's just a stupid kid who doesn't know any better than to act like a little snot nose brat because that's how she was raised-- but my parents? They did know better."

 **"...Let's say I do devour your parents and spare your sibling. What do you propose I do with your sister? She lacks the potential that you have. She does not meet my _particular_ requirements to become a survivor, nor does she have the rage needed to become a champion of mine. To speak the honest truth, she's nothing more that feeding fodder to me, a little mouse to dangle over my plate before I take a nibble. I could care less about what happens to her. But if _you_ desire her to share a different fate than that of your parents, I shall take it into consideration. It just depends... _What do you want her fate to be?"_** The Entity asks, obviously entertaining the thought of consuming your parent's souls.

"Mild traumatization always seems to go over well in the movies." You reply rather cruelly with a huff and annoyed roll of your eyes. "Honestly, I'd just say drop her off at our aunt's place. If she were to be a witness, my aunt wouldn't likely believe anything she'd have to say."

**"...You have a very twisted little mind. I quite enjoy it."**

"Thank you." You reply earnestly, making your boyfriend chuckle in quiet amusement.

 **"You have an hour to prepare for your first trial.** _**Do not disappoint me, Viper.** **Or I'll devour your soul.**_ **"**

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir.... and no offense, but--" You reply in a bored tone before smacking your hand up against Frank's chest, causing him to blink at you in surprise while arching his brow at you in a curious manner. "-- _This_ guy is the only one allowed to eat my soul, though he definitely does _not_ do it in the same way I imagine you would. Let's keep it that way-- you don't eat me... and he munches on me as he pleases. 'Kay? Sound good? _Great_."

"B-Baby!" Frank stutters indignantly before dropping his head down to hide in your neck. "Don't talk like that! Not in front of--!"

 _"Shhhhh, just accept it."_ You coo back at him before raising a hand up towards Frank's head, so you can lovingly scratch his scalp to soothe his embarrassment. Frank blushes and becomes uncharacteristically embarrassed-- likely due to The Entity's presence. You're not bothered though; you quite enjoy the way that The Entity quickly lurches his claws and spiky feet away from the both of you in blatant disgust... which had fully been your desired reaction.

**"...You humans are so... _gross._ "**

* * *

Frank is _not_ handling the arrival of your first trial all that well. 

The entire cabin is currently infested with black fog and the legs/claws of The Entity. His hellish limbs are just _all_ over the place; everywhere you look, The Entity lingers and makes his presence known by tapping the very edges of his spiky appendages against the walls, floor and ceiling, and all it seems to do is just piss your boyfriend off to the maximum. Poor Frank-- _god,_ he's livid. He is absolutely _pissed,_ and can't seem to stop rutting around your bedroom. He had fully intended to go on trial today in your place, as is the usual routine whenever it's Legion's turn. If not him, then Joey or Susie were scheduled to go up instead. At least-- that had been his plan. He had _not_ expected dear ol' Daddy-Long-Legs-From-Hell to come bursting through the door while also demanding a sacrifice be made by your hand and your hand _alone._

The others are waiting downstairs with The Entity, who was 'kind' enough to leave your bedroom untouched by his creepy ass fog and weird spikes for legs--at least, for the most part. It took a lot of convincing on Frank's part to get The Entity to leave your bedroom. Yeah he left your room, but you know he's there on the other side of your door. You can hear his legs scratching on the other side of your bedroom door, and the noise just seems to set Frank reeling into a frenzied mixture of _very_ volatile emotions. If he isn't angrily cussing out the very much unbothered Entity through your bedroom door, then he's hunched over the trashcan by your bed, trying not to get sick from all the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. He's not doing too great-- he's keeps gagging every few minutes or so. Nothing has come up, thank goodness, but it's still worrisome.

"I can't believe this is actually _fucking_ happening." He spits irritably while wiping his mouth free of saliva, before violently gagging over the trashcan. You internally cringe and brace yourself for the worst, but he thankfully just ends up coughing his way through it. He takes a moment to slow his breathing in order to help push himself through the waves of nausea that continue to rock his stomach around. Once he's stable, he harshly curses under his breath. "Son of a _bitch_ , I want to kill somebody."

"Eeeeaaasy there, Murder Daddy." You murmur softly from your spot by the bed as you pull your skinny jeans up and over your hips, before then reaching to the flaps to button and zip them shut. "You're gonna hurt yourself, or make yourself get sick. You know, I didn't think it was possible to rage-puke, but-- here we are."

"I swear to god I'm gonna-- **_hurk_** _!"_ Frank curses before hunching over the trashcan again. You wait for the sound of wet slop hitting the plastic bag inside, but it never comes-- the only think you can hear is just the sound of Frank spitting out an unpleasant mixture of phlegm and spit. After you pull a red tank top over your head and slip it on, you quickly look over your shoulder and stare at your boyfriend with a concerned frown on your face. You watch closely as he reaches over to your nightstand for a water bottle, grabs one, practically _rips_ the damn thing open, and then throws his head back so he can slosh some of the water around in his mouth to rinse out all the leftover nastiness. Then, he spits it all out into the trashcan before turning his head to look at you with angry eyes.

"You have _no_ idea how badly I want to tear into someone right now!" Frank snarls animalistically while staring at you through dangerously thin slits, before scoffing indignantly and shaking his head in disbelief as he drops his eyes down to the floor. Your eyes widen a little when Frank slowly stands up to his full height and takes a moment to roll his neck around, before pulling up his sagging jeans a little and irritably flicking off some of the sweat dripping down his bare chest. He shakes his head rapidly again, and you tense up when he suddenly curls his fingers into a tight fist and begins to tremble with rage. "Gahhh! I could literally rip someone's ribcage in _half,_ I'm so fucking angry!"

"Frankie...Baby, please..." You whisper breathlessly to your boyfriend, as you hold your hands up a little in an attempt to soothe his anger as you cautiously approach him. He twists his head around to meet your gaze, and arches an eyebrow down at you when you gently place your hands on his pecs. His chest heaves each and every angry breath, and you can feel his muscles flex beneath the palms of your hands when you come into contact with his hot skin. Eventually you tilt your head to the side and slowly stand up on your tip-toes so you can press a sweet kiss to his lips.

Frank lets out a soft noise of confusion, but eventually groans in contentment when he allows himself to relax. His hands come down to rest on your hips as he forcefully exhales through his nose. The both of you grind your lips against each other's for a few moments, before you gently pull away. A soft chuckle falls from your lips when you notice the way Frank tries to chase after your kiss for a few milliseconds, before he reluctantly opens his eyes halfway to look down at you. One of your hands comes up to caress his cheek, and he openly leans into your touch with a soft sigh. He brings a hand up to rest on top of your own, as he stares down at you with a rueful smile. Eventually, he apologizes to you in a quiet, semi-embarrassed tone; "Sorry... Didn't mean to lose control."

"I'm not mad or upset with you for being angry. You have every right to be upset, okay? Something unexpected was thrown your way, and you're now being told to just suck it down and accept it. You have every fuckin' right to be pissed off, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." You coo in a sweet voice while bringing your other hand up to settle against his other cheek.

"I just thought we had a little more time to get you ready." Frank says before clearing his throat when his voice audible cracks after he becomes emotional. He slips his bottom lip between his teeth while raising his freehand to caress _your_ cheek. Eventually he rolls his eyes and scoffs at himself before shifting his weight from foot to foot as he goes on to hesitantly admit what's going on in his head; "Fuck it, I'll say it. I'm a man, I can admit it; I'm scared. Okay? I'm fuckin' terrified you're gonna pop back up in front of the cabin without a drop of blood on you. The survivors can't outright attack you so if you come back clean, that means you didn't kill. If you didn't kill, that means _you_ got thrown up onto a spike. I don't want that, I _don't_ want you getting hurt. I've been spiked before, it's _not_ fucking fun."

"I won't get hurt." You reply in a reassuring whisper, while raising a hand towards Frank's scalp so you can run your fingers through his fluffy brown hair.

Frank searches your eyes for any sign of hesitance or reluctance, and smiles softly when he finds absolutely none. Nodding his head, he says one word; _"Okay."_

It's a simple word, but it's enough to reassure you that Frank will be alright-- at least for now. You smile up at him and press another kiss to his lips, though this one doesn't last as long as you really want it to, mostly due to time constraints-- it's getting close to time for you to leave for your first trial. Frank knows this, and even though he doesn't like it, he still lets you go so you can finish getting ready. 

You sit down on the edge of your bed and slip your sock-covered feet into a pair of black running sneakers. As you're tying the laces extra tight to ensure that they don't come loose during a trial, Frank wanders over to the metal locker you've been using as a wardrobe and hurriedly flings open the doors. You watch out of the corner of your eye as he starts sifting through the shelves that house _his_ clothes and personal belongings. He keeps digging and digging, and finally manages to find what he's looking for; his red varsity letterman jacket. Frank carefully pulls out the hooded jacket and gives it a good shake and a sniff to make sure it's clean. After confirming it's both clean _and_ free of bloodstains, his eyes flick over to you and he wordlessly arches an eyebrow at you before raising the jacket up a little.

"Do you want to wear my jacket for your trials? Might give you good luck." Frank murmurs quietly with a slight _edge_ of anxiety in his tone.

"Actually, yeah." You reply while eagerly bouncing your head up and down, before then tilting your head at a slight angle and flashing him a hopeful smile. "Can you spray it with your cologne? I'd like to be able to smell like you, at least until blood starts spraying everywhere."

Frank's lips spread _wide_ across his face at your request and approves it with a firm nod of his own, wiggling around as his entire being lights up at your heartfelt question. He starts digging through the shelf again and whips out his bottle of cologne-- _aka, sex in a bottle--_ and starts spraying the entirety of his jacket in his chosen scent. After sniffing it and curling his lips into a content smile, Frank saunters his way over to you and flips the jacket over your shoulders. He holds it in place, patiently waiting for you to finish tying your shoes so you can slip your arms through the sleeves. Once you've successfully finished tying your shoes into triple knots and slip your arms through the armholes, you ruffle your boyfriends jacket and adjust it accordingly.

"God _damn,_ you look good." Frank says with a purr and a wide smirk, opening checking you out and flicking his gaze up and down the length. "If I wasn't still sore from earlier and worried about your trial, I'd probably pin you to the bed in that jacket. Ahh.. anyway, it's got a lot of internal pockets. So if you need anything on your person for the trial,-- music player, earbuds, knives, shit like that-- you'll have plenty of room to carry your shit. What do you need baby? I can grab it while you find your mask."

"Uhhhh... I'll need... shit, what kind of things do you need to bring in order to kill four people?" You giggle nervously while reaching over to your nightstand and plucking your mask off the edge of the table top, before promptly pulling it over your head and slipping it on. Frank quietly stares at you for a few minutes, half-checking you out and half-thinking about what kind of things might help you in your trial. You'll need all the help you can get-- going up against 4 'helpless' survivors isn't as easy as it sounds, and they aren't as 'helpless' as some killers make them out to be. Survivors could get toxic _real_ fucking quick, he would know. More than a few unfriendly words have been exchanged between survivor and killer, and even survivor to another survivor. It's much more common than people would think.

Frank always thought it was stupid whenever they would argue among themselves after a trial or even during one. The whole point of a trial is to work as a team, to take down one target and _survive._ The Legion knew all about that first hand. Growing up in Ormond was like a first-class lesson about how to survive with the bare minimum. Still, their petty behavior worked to his advantage. One of his favorite things to do was sneak up on a smart-mouthed asshole and stick his blade through their neck while they were still talkin' shit. _But he's getting side tracked._

Frank quits fantasizing about murder and tilts his head to the side, cringing when the movement causes his stiff neck to crack a bit. "Ow. That tickled... ah, anyway, uh.... Hmm. Obviously, you're gonna need a blade. I'd say bring a couple just in case you want to use two at once."

"Dual-wielding? I mean-- you've trained me for it. I could do it." You reply with a confused expression, hidden by your mask. "Is that allowed?"

"Babe, if Caleb The Deathslinger is allowed to use a damn harpoon gun to drag the survivor's across the realm, then you can dual wield." Frank says with an amused chuckle before raising a finger and telling you to wait right where you are for a moment. You sit there on the bed, rapidly blinking in a confused manner as Frank suddenly rushes out your bedroom door, harshly smacking away one of the Entity's low-hanging legs in your bedroom doorway. The Entity audibly viciously hisses when Frank's hand slaps across a tender spot of his leg and protective curls the appendage up towards the ceiling, right as Frank irritably calls out; "Outta my way, you shit-covered spider leg from Hell!"

 **"Disgusting filth!"** The Entity spits out venomously, while you slap your hand over the mask's mouthpiece and try not to giggle. **"My true form doesn't even _look_ like one of those weak, pathetic things your kind call a 'spider'!"**

"I don't really care!" Frank loudly calls out from his bedroom, prompting you to violently snort and drop your head down to stare at the floor. The Entity hisses irritably, but lets Frank's comment slide. He's about to get fed-- that's the only real thing he cares about right now.

Eventually Frank returns with a big clunky box in his grip. The Entity, just as childish as everyone else in this world, purposefully dangles his leg really low in the doorway and chases after Frank by _carefully_ pressing the very top of the spike against the smallest part of his back. The feeling of something sharp being pressed against his skin causes your boyfriend to widen his eyes and run just a _little_ faster. The Entity chuckles darkly in amusement to himself, watching as your boyfriend hurriedly speeds over to the bed and drops the big box down onto your mattress. Frank casts a sharp glare over his shoulder and quietly calls the Entity a hairy cunt under his breath before turning back around and flicking the box locks open.

You fling your mask up and over your head, so you can watch with great interest as Frank flings open the box and reveals a _huge_ collection of knives. He looks over at you and smirks when he watches your eyes light up in pleasant surprise and delight. Eventually your focus turns away from the box and over to him, and you raise your eyebrows up at him in shock before pointedly nodding towards his collection inquisitively. Frank just casually shrugs his shoulders and says; "What? I used to collect them when I first arrived in Ormond."

"Some of these are _really_ beautiful--"

"And _really_ expensive... but I didn't pay a dime for any of 'em. Anyway! Uh, take your pick, babe!" Frank says with a gentle wave of his hand towards the box. 

"You stole these?" You ask as you carefully begin to go through the knives, trying to pick out the blades you want to use. Frank bobs his head around in thought, musing over your question.

"Ehh, I'd rather call it _'borrowing without the intention of returning'_ instead of 'stealing'." Frank answers with a playful smirk and a wink that makes you girlishly giggle in return.

"You're such a flirt..." You quietly breathe out, making Frank snicker to himself as a pink blush spreads across your cheeks. With a roll of your eyes, you dig into the box and pick up a unique-looking weapon; the metal handle has been painted black, and the stainless steel blade has been painted a metallic green. What _really_ catches your eye however, is the unique shape. Instead of a straight blade, the entire weapon has been curved, taking on the shape of a claw or a fang. "What's this?" You whisper breathlessly, rather taken aback by the beauty of the blade.

"That not-so-little beauty is a tactical claw knife, also known as a karambit knife." Frank says with a slight purr. "They typically are used in self defense-- they don't have any real tactical purpose, other than cutting something down. Rope, plants, shit like that. Um... _here_."

Frank reaches into the box and pulls out a folded blade and promptly flings it open, revealing an exact copy of the blade in your hand. A curious grin curls across your face as you intently watch the way Frank's thick fingers flex around the black handle, right before he flings it into the air. After the blade reaches it's peak and starts to fall back down to Earth, Frank reaches his hand up and expertly catches the blade by it's handle. Then he smoothly passes the blade to you for you to take, which you do. You promptly fold the blades and insert them into your external pockets for safe keeping. 

"I think you'll do good with those." Frank says with a confident nod of his head. "Are... are you ready?"

"I think so." You reply in a quiet voice.

"Well, at least one of us is. Fuck, I'm nervous..." Frank quietly admits. "Alright babe... _let's go."  
_

* * *

Well. It's time for your first trial.

Never once in your life did you ever think that a close knit family of serial killers would be helping you prepare to kill people in the name of an omnipotent being. Hell, you didn't even know if you'd ever make it out of your childhood home _alive._ Yet here you are; standing in front of four people whom have come to love and accept you as one of their own. God knows they're not perfect, but that doesn't really bother you very much, to be honest. Who are you to judge them? You know what it's like to get caught up in something that's way bigger than your own existence. And sure, some of them have anger issues. Some of them revel in shedding someone else's blood, some of them prefer just to zone out for hours on end, but... that's your family, man. They're your 'ride or die' folk, they're the ones that have willing stuck out your neck and done more for you in the span of a year than your entire birth family has done in your entire life.

Everyone is all lined up in front of you, but Frank is the one standing directly in front of you. Poor guy can't stand still to save his life-- he keeps anxious fidgeting, twitching, running his fingers through his hair, or dragging his palm down the front of his face. No one really knows what to say to the either of you-- Frank is in a state where he's likely to snap, so no one wants to risk pissing him off. As for you... no one really knows what to say. Good luck? See you later? None of them feel like appropriate things to say.

Susie is the first to speak up, and _tries_ to offer some advice.  
  
"Be careful, okay?" She says in a quiet, almost bashful tone while nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "And remember your training."

"Will do." You reply with a firm nod before turning your eyes to look at Frank as he takes a couple of slow steps towards you. His gauze-wrapped knuckles flex as he anxiously curls his fingers into tight fists, but he quickly uncurls them so he can carefully reach his hands up towards your face. The soft pads of his fingers graze across the mask you have hanging on a string around your neck, but he just passes over it and reaches up to gently cup the sides of your face in his hands. Dropping his head down so he rest his forehead against your own, he lets out heavy, angst-filled sigh.

"I feel fuckin' stupid right now." He whispers just loud enough for you to hear, trying to keep his voice low and deep so that the others don't hear your private conversation. "I don't know what to do with myself. What do I do while you're gone? I've gotten so used to having you around all the time, I don't want to go back to being alone. Shit fuckin' _sucks_. Babe, I'm lost..."

"It's just for a couple hours, Frankie. It'll be okay, I promise." You quietly sigh out while wrapping your arms around his waist so you can hug him close. "Besides, I left a gift for you on my bed."

"On _your_ bed?" He repeats while arching an eyebrow, because he's not sure if he heard you correctly.

"Yeah. See, I figured that you'd get a little anxious whenever my turn to go to trial came up. For the past couple of weeks, Susie has been helping me make a mixtape of songs that remind me of you... I also recorded myself explaining the meanings behind each individual song and put it on there as well. That way, you can listen to music and then hear me talk to you. Like I'm still there." You reply sweetly, while holding him tight.

"I fucking love you so god damn much." Frank whispers as his voice becomes thick with emotion. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes you tightly while nestling his face into the crook of your neck. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, and very, very, very hesitantly lets go. 

"I love you too." You gently coo back before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. When you pull back, you smile reassuringly at him and even playfully wink up at him. It has the desired effect on him that you hoped it would-- he smiles brightly down at you and nods his head to let you know that _he's_ ready. Your smile softens into something much more affectionate, as you take slow and steady steps back until you bump into the cabin's front door. After you place your hand on the knob, you smile and nod your head at him.  
  
"I'll be home before you know it. Try not to break anything while I'm gone." You tease.

"No promises." He says with a coy smirk. Smiling and bobbing your head, you mentally brace yourself for the worst and swing open the front door and step outside.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/K6F3y2)  
(Creepy Ass Fog)

When you come outside, you find that The Entity's thick fog has seemingly surrounded the entire cabin. It pulses, swells, and throbs, erratically swaying back and forth more like a living creature than actual fog. Though it unnerves you greatly to watch it twitch and squirm, you steadily approach it while pulling your mask up and onto your face. The Entity's claws come creeping out of the fog, seemingly appearing out of no where. You can hear the clicking and groaning of The Ancient Entity's joints as he reaches out for you, curling his appendages at you much like fingers wiggling in a pleading manner.

 **"Approach, and I shall take you to your first trial."** he says to you, dropping the pitch of his voice dangerously low. You stretch your arm out towards The Entity's claws, and instinctively shiver when your hands brush over the iron-like skin covering the spiky limbs. This seems to please your 'master', who lets out an earth-shaking purr of approval before he promptly scoops you up in his claws and begins to wrap you up in black fog. You cling to his claws for some semblance of safety and protection, and tightly squeeze your eyes shut as you brace yourself up against his spikey leg to fight against the howling chilly breeze that washes over your face. Wait-- _chilly?_

When you open your eyes, you find yourself still at the Ormond Resort, only when you take a closer look around, you realize that you're not in the same realm where the Legion's cabin is located. This realm must be specifically used for trials, which makes you wonder; how many worlds has the Entity created? Just how far does his power extend? Can he go back in time or forwards? It's an interesting subject to ponder over, but you don't have the time to focus on that right now.

 **"Do not disappoint me, little one."** says The Entity, who carefully drops you down onto the partially snow-ridden ground before promptly vanishing in to thin air. Rocks, grass, and powdery snow crunch beneath your feet as you try to adjust your stance and get yourself into a much more stable position, while also waiting for the leftover Entity's fog to dissipate. You crouch low to the ground and quickly pull up your hood to protect your hair from any possibly grabby survivors-- something that _Ghostface_ actually advised you to do after he came over a couple days ago to give you some trial tips in return for some pictures of you and Frank. Danny explained that some of the girls are known to sneak up behind killers and yank on their hair or hoods just to fuck with them-- they tried that with _him_ when he first showed up... but they quickly learned _not_ to try that shit with him.

After securing your hood and fully zipping up your/Frank's varsity letterman jacket, you whip out your karambit knives and flip them open. Your red serpentine eyes visibly dilate from behind the eyeholes cut into your mask, taking in as much of the realm's surrounding light as possible. You begin to slowly and silently stalk through the underbrush, slowly scanning world around you for any signs of movement. It's _very_ quiet, but you know better than to be tricked into thinking that you're alone. Then you remember something that The Entity brought up earlier--

**"...I even blessed your eyes with the gift of light and gave you a few other hidden talents for you to discover on your own time."**

Other hidden talents huh? Well, snakes and vipers don't hear the same way that humans do, but The Entity seems to have favored your more animalistic traits thus far during your time here. After you first received your eyes, Julie mused that The Entity decided to make you fully embody your nickname; Viper. He gave you snake-like eyes, after all. But now that you think about it, now that you're in the moment... you're wondering if he decided to focus on heightening your animalistic instincts in general.

To test your hunch, you crouch super low in the grass and strain your ears for any source of noise. Much to your surprise, you find that the noises around you almost seem to increase in volume. Suddenly the cawing of crows are louder. You can hear the distant howling of wind like it's blowing right by your ear. There are other noises too; rustling grass, the clanking of metal, the sound of someone's heartbeat calmly beating in their chest-- wait a fucking minute.

_A heartbeat?!_

Your head immediately pops up and you whip your head around, spotting a pair of girls working on what you believe is one of the generators used to help power up the gates trapping the four survivors inside this realm with you. Tilting your head at an angle, you try to remain as still and as quiet as possible so you can listen in on the conversation that they're having;  
  
"Claudette, I swear to god if you try to pull a stunt during this trial like you did last time, I'm gonna kick your ass." quietly spits out one of the girls, cursing at her fellow survivor in what you recognize to be a swedish accent. Your red eyes flick up and down the girl's body, while you take in her lean physique-- you can already tell she's going to be a nimble one as far as running goes. Not only that, but the girl's swedish accent tells you that this must be the girl that Ghostface referred to as Nea, the supposedly 'scrawny swedish girl' with a smart mouth and an attitude problem.

Your eyes narrow at her until they are nothing more than thin slits of hate-- Nea looks just like those 'alternative girls' back in school that used to tease you for dressing so much darker than they did, only to turn right around and try to copy your style in secret. Maybe it's wrong of you to associate her with them, but she just honestly _looks_ like a bitch. You're contemplating running up and stabbing her in the face when Nea's counterpart, apparently named 'Claudette', starts to audibly stutter, causing you to quietly flick your gaze away from Nea herself and over to her instead. You watch Claudette micro braids bounce around in her ponytail, as she nervously fidgets in place and tries to explain herself;

"Nea, all I said was I'm tired of being used as the resident med kit. I know my past as a botanist is helpful, but do you guys have to all me 'Med Kit' all the time? It's really--"

"Shut up for a second-- do you hear that? Sounds like footsteps." Nea spits out in a harsh whisper, only to nearly jump out of her skin when a girl with bright fiery red hair tied up in braids comes sprinting around the corner. Recognition tingles in your brain when you take in the sight of her hardened, scowling face and red twin braids, and you immediately realize that this girl must be Meg Thomas, the cocky, loud-mouthed, red-headed athlete with an attitude that likes to give your boyfriend a hard time during trials. 

You've heard _plenty_ about her... and not just from Frank. Meg has given _everyone_ in the Legion a hard time. Susie has complained about Meg tripping her and laughing when she ends up falling mask-first into mud or snow, depending on where the trial is being held. Joey has told you that Meg likes to trick Joey into tunneling her, so she can trip him up and break a pallet over his head. Julie has said that Meg has tried to yank off her mask, but stopped when she nearly got stabbed in the wrist for trying to get so fucking ballsy... and Frank? Frank gets the worst beating out of all of them.

Frank prides himself on his athleticism. He's _fighting_ fit and he knows it-- _so do you, considering you get to sleep all curled up next to his naked body every single night, but that's beside the point._ The point is that very few folk who can sprint faster than Frank can run while just jogging, but Meg happens to be one of those people that give him a run for his money. You've heard _countless_ incidents about Meg and her antics during trials. Not only does she try to trip up your boyfriend, break pallets over his head, and yank and tug on his clothes, but she _also_ likes to run _literal_ around circles around him as he's trying to hunt down the other survivors, and does pretty much anything she can to irritate him or distract him. She'll yell taunts and make rude gestures, or she'll pick up a rock or a handful of dirt and just throw it in his face. Her favorite thing to do is spit in Frank's face, or knock him over and essentially 'teabag' him by shoving her crotch in his face. Frank rarely comes home in a good mood after a match with Meg, and for good reason. _She's annoying as hell!_

"Any sign of the killer?" Meg asks the other two girls, while pointedly cocking an eyebrow. "Dwight says he hasn't seen anything yet."

"Considering the match just started, I'm not surprised." Nea says with a indignant scoff of annoyance. "Dwight is a coward. Why are you asking him, anyway? Are you really going to rely on the guy whose first instinct is to run and hide as soon as they see the Killer, like a wimp? He doesn't even _try_ to distract them to save anyone else, he just runs to save his own ass."

"That's _literally_ the objective, though..." Claudette quietly points out, though her comment is pointedly ignored.

"Who do you think the killer is? I'm thinking it's Legion." Meg says with a naughty grin. "I don't hear humming, chainsaws, or roaring. So it's either Ghostface, Legion, or one of the other silent killers."

"I'm... I'm not sure about that. I feel like if it were Legion, they would've attacked by now." Claudette says after she finds the courage to speak a little louder. "I want to say it's Ghostface, but something feels off--"

"--I don't really care about what _you_ have to say, _Med-kit._ " Meg says with a sharp glare. "I was talking to _Nea,_ not you. Why are you here, anyway? _Don't you got cotton to pick?_ Maybe you can stick them on a scrape later in the match to heal yourself."

Your eyes widen behind your mask at the racist comment that falls from Meg's lips. Claudette just frowns and sags her shoulders while Meg and Nea laugh, which tells you this isn't the first time that Meg or the other survivors have picked on the poor girl. Claudette gets angrier and angrier the more the girls laugh and poke fun at her obvious distress and discomfort, and eventually just.. _gives up_ on trying to tell them off, and just ends up trying to walk away. However, she makes the mistake of making a snide comment to the snobby girls-- something along the lines of 'find your own damn med kit'. This ticks them off enough to the point where they end up grabbing Claudette by the hair and _yanking_ her back so hard that she cries out and nearly falls over her own feet. 

Now, you're no saint and maybe it's not your place to judge, but at least you're definitely not fucking _racist._ Hearing the girls berate Claudette over her low-tolerance for their racist comments just sends you reeling into a fit of anger, because the more you listen to Nea and Meg cuss and say nasty shit about Claudette, the more you think back to some of the nasty stories that _Joey_ told you about back when he and the other still lived in Ormond.

See; Joey is black. It's not a racist comment, it's not something to get all upset over, it's _just_ an observation about the pigment of his skin. Not only is Joey black, but he has dark skin on top of that- something that apparently society deems to be 'controversial' for some weird fucking reason. Now the average person with a decent set of morals knows that the color of someone's skin has no real bearing on who they are as a person, but it's not a secret that people with darker pigmented skin get a fair amount of hate. Joey has told you first hand about the racist comments he got growing up in Ormond. Things like; 'Hey, your hair is nappy' or 'your skin looks dirty' or worse, somebody would outright call him a racial slur. It's disgusting. It's just-- it's just one of those things that pisses you off whenever you see it. Unfortunately in the past, you've never been able to do something about it...

 _But this time, you can._

As you watch the girls hold Claudette by the hair and snarl threats at her, the world seems to slow down around you and something inside you just suddenly snaps. The volcano that is located deep in your heart has just been _building_ and _building_ and _building_ all this time over the course of the past year, and you've finally decided that _right now_ is the time to blow. Rage floods your senses and clouds your mind, while adrenaline starts to rush through your veins, mixing with your hot blood and coursing through your entire system as you slowly rise to your feet just out of the girls' lines of sight. With both of the karambit blades tightly clenched in your angry and trembling hands, you decide to take advantage of the argument that has suddenly broken out among the three girls.

_It's time._

  
(Highly recommended to help set the mood of the scene. Follow Mr Envy On YouTube for more DBD fan made music!)

One step becomes two, and two steps become three, and with each and every step, you can feel the animal that you typically keep locked up and caged deep within you start to shift around within the confines of your soul. Each raspy breath of ice-cold air you take deep into your lungs only fuels the fire within you, and helps fan the flames of your brightly burning rage. You've always done everything you can _not_ to get this angry, _not_ to let this part of you out. It's always been there, though. In the dark, in the background. Every argument with your sister, every physical altercation with your parents or the kids at school-- it's _always_ been there, lurking beneath the surface... and for the first time in your entire life, you're about to let it all _out._

Your chest heaves with each breath as your anger starts to take over. Suppressed rage bubbles to the surface, and you start to lose control of your inhibitions. The closer you get to the girls, the more you unlock the cage that contains your inner monster, your inner demon. You're scared and quite nervous, but you're also _excited._ For once in your life, _you_ are in control. _You_ decide what happens, who gets their shit rocked, and who gets let go. You actually have a _choice_ when it comes to your anger, for once. You get to play god, and it's _liberating._

Nea and Meg are too busy sneering and spitting at Claudette to hear the soft snow crunching beneath your feet as you approach them from behind, blades in hand and at the ready. As you approach, you can hear Meg antagonizing Claudette, while Nea holds her in place by harshly yanking on her micro braids. _No one notices you're even there until it's far too late._

"Gonna cry now, Med Kit?!" snarls Meg angrily, growing more and more aggressive as Nea's laughter eggs her on. Claudette's hands weakly attempt to rip Nea's fingers away from her hair, but it's no use-- she's got such a tight, firm grip-- she's not going anywhere unless Nea willingly lets go, which is pretty much impossible... and just when she thinks it can't get any worse, she spots _you_ standing behind Meg. 

Realizing you've been spotted, you waste no time by trying to do fancy knife work and just end up driving both of your curved blades into Meg's back, just beneath her shoulder blades. A loud scream tears it's way through her throat as you use the blades like handles to lift her up off the ground and _fling_ her over your head, like you're flinging a heavy bag of trash into the trash bin. Since your knives are curved, the actual blade itself ends up causing a _lot_ of damage as you use Meg's weight against her, causing the knives to literally _tear_ their way through the muscles and tendons in her back to get out. She falls to the floor with a pained grunt, while you casually just shake the blood off your blades like it's no big deal. 

Then you turn to face Nea, whose shock has finally waned _just_ enough for her to realize what just went down. She screeches like a banshee and lets go of Claudette's hair, who falls to the ground on her ass and hurriedly scrambles out of the way as you start to slowly approach Nea. Your attention is on Nea, but your mind vaguely registers Meg pleading with Claudette to help her, only for her request to be _strongly_ rejected by Claudette herself with a firm snarl of "No!" as she runs away, leaving Meg and Nea to their own devices. The denial makes your lips curl into a wicked grin, hidden behind your mask. 

You point one of your blades at Nea as she slowly starts to back away from you, hands held up in the air in surrender. You only have one thing to say to her, and it's snarled at her in the angriest voice that you can manage; "I don't like racists or bullies, and I _definitely_ don't like the people who stand by and do nothing to help while they just watch them torment people."

"I-- I didn't-- It was just--" She stutters nervously, only to yelp when she trips over a loose rock and falls flat on her ass. She tries to scramble away, but you place your foot in the center of her chest and dig your weight into it to keep her still. You're about to drive your blade into her neck when you hear movement behind you. You look over your shoulder just in time to see Meg prying herself off the ground, blood dripping down her back and all over the snow beneath her feet. After she manages to get up onto her feet, she locks eye contact with you and immediately starts to panic, and then breaks out into a sprint to get as far away from you as fast as possible. You click your tongue against your teeth in annoyance as you watch her stupid red braids bounce in the breeze as she runs away, but _grin_ when you notice the trail of blood she left behind. 

Turning your head back around, you stare down at Nea through the holes in your mask and carelessly shrug before bending at the waist and reaching down towards one of her legs. She squirms underneath your foot, but you dig more of your weight into your foot and eventually manage to get her to stop squirming. Then you start to drag the blade of one of your knives across her skinny little thigh, and decide to give her a quick anatomy lesson.

"Tell me; when you were in school, did you take anatomy? Did you know that the femoral artery is the main arterial supply to the thigh and leg, and if it's cut, you can die in as little as 90 seconds on average?" You 'cheerfully' ask with the sole purpose of pissing her off. You snicker in amusement at the way she hisses up at you in a spiteful manner in return to your question, and _grin_ when she goes very still as you press the pointed tip of your blade against her thigh. She stares up at you with her eyes wide and full of fear-- exactly how you want them to look. After bringing your other blade up to rest against her neck to keep her from moving, you force her to look into the eyeholes of your mask, so she is forced to stare deep into your serpentine eyes as you start to apply pressure to both blades. When she realizes that you are, _in fact,_ not fucking around and are, _in fact,_ going to actually kill her, she starts pathetically pleading for her life;

"Wait, wait, wait--!" She begs you, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Wait, wait wait!" You cruelly mock her, before angrily narrowing your eyes down at her. "Why should I stop when you didn't stop when that girl 'Claudette' told you to stop pulling on her hair?"

Nea opens her mouth to try and come up with a reason to help convince you to let her go, but you don't _want_ to be convinced. You've _got_ to please The Entity to keep your family safe, to keep them alive. _Pray now, get blessed later._ So instead of giving her time to speak, you drive both blades into her flesh; one into her neck to make her shut up, and the other into her femoral artery so she has _no_ change of running away. You're not worried about her dying on you-- you know The Entity wants to get fed tonight, and will likely use his influence to keep her alive long enough for you to throw her up onto a hook. She could bleed out right here, and she'd still be alive when you throw her up on a meat hook... The Entity would make sure of it.

The swedish girl tenses up beneath your foot as she throws her head back and tries to scream, only for the knife in her throat to keep her from doing so. When you rip your blades out, blood starts spraying _everywhere._ Your face immediately twists in disgust when Nea's blood starts pouring all over the place... and all over you. Honestly, horror movies do _not_ do real-live-murder justice, and you can confidently say that it is _so_ much worse in person. Still, you've got a job to do... _a deity to feed._ Confident that Nea isn't going anywhere with that leg injury of hers _and_ the amount of blood she's losing, you take the time to scoop up handfuls of snow and carefully apply it to your weapons to help clean off the blood a little easier. Once your knives are clean, you tuck them away and scoop Nea off the ground and promptly hoist her over your shoulder. You can feel her try to feebly struggle against your grip on her, prompting you to roll your eyes and raise a hand towards the wound on her leg. When you apply pressure to it and cruelly dig your thumb into the stab wound, you can hear her painfully rasp in an attempt to scream-- but again, she can't. 

"Nothing personal, kid." You mumble before carrying her off into the distance. "I'm just acting as karma for today."

You stomp your way through the snow, carrying a _very_ bloody Nea on your shoulder towards a secluded hook you managed to spot. You lift her up onto the hook and toss her onto it, watching as her face twists into a pained, agonized expression as the hook digs into her shoulder. She stares down at you as she uselessly tries to wiggle and kick herself off the hook. You're tempted to sit here and wait around just to make sure no one tries to come and get her, but from how split up the team is moral-wise, you doubt anyone is going to stick their neck out for the girl who probably can't walk, much less speak. She's already been marked for death. So after double checking to make sure Nea is _definitely_ not getting away any time soon, you stalk your way back towards the generator you attacked the girls at, hoping that the blood trail Meg left behind will lead you to where she's hiding.

 _Finding_ the blood trail is easy. Keeping track of it is the hard part. Meg is suffering from massive blood loss, and it's apparently caused her to start swaying all over the place as she tried to flee from you while you were busy with Nea. You're not too worried though-- your family has trained you well. Boot prints, broken twigs, scuff and scratch marks; all tools that can help you figure out where someone's hiding, and according to Julie and Susie, you were really damn good at it. So when the blood trail, bloody boot prints, and scuff marks lead you to the one of the old Ormond Resort buildings, you don't hesitate to make your way inside.

Your eyes adjust accordingly to the darkness shrouding the dusty building. The filthy state of the dilapidated building causes your nose to scrunch up in disgust-- there's so much dust floating around in the air, making you quite thankful to be wearing your mask at the moment. It doesn't protect you much as far as the air goes, but at least it keeps you from breathing in a large majority of the dust. 

You come to stand in the middle of the room, standing by a large circular sectional couch that looks exactly like the one you, Frank, and the others hand out on in the evenings, back at the cabin. The memories that cross your mind's eye cause you to smile a bit behind your mask, as you reach out and carefully run your fingers across the dusty cushions. You know-- in the time you've come to spend here in this world, you've come to appreciate the little things. Yes, this couch is old and raggedy and has large rips and tears in it where the stuffing is coming out, but... at the same time, that raggedy couch holds a lot of happy memories for you. You daydream for a bit, but movement in the not-so-far distance calls your attention back to the present. You immediately pop your head up and start looking around, only to angrily narrow your eyes when you just _barely_ feel a hand brush against the back of your hood-- like somebody is trying to reach up to your hood and use it to yank you around.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" You snarl irritably as you pivot on the balls of your feet and prompt slice across the wrist of the unwanted hand, causing the owner of it-- Meg-- to cry out as she yanks her hand away from you and curls it close to her chest. She looks down at it to inspect the deep cut you left behind before quickly looking up to meet her gaze as you furiously stuff your knives into your pockets, storm over to where she is, wrap a hand around her stupid little braids, and give them a hard yank, effectively pulling her down onto her knees. Meg cries out in pain and tries to dig her fingers into the spaces between your own fingers in an attempt to hopefully loosen your grip enough so that she might be able to get away. However, you're not stupid-- you tighten your grip on her hair and use your other hand to harshly grip her chin and tilt her head back far enough so she is forced to stare up into your eyes. 

Meg snarls up at you and tries to spit in your face... but another of The Entity's blessings make itself known. An electric tingle runs up and down your spine, shocking and snapping at the nerves in your spine so that you move on auto pilot-- you guess you'd call it 'quick reflexes' if you had to put a specific name to it, you suppose. You let go of her chin, pull out one of your knives and press the blade up against her lips before she can even purse her lips together and gather a glob of spit with her tongue. 

"If you spit on me, I'll cut your nasty-ass racist tongue out." You calmly mutter to her, watching as her eyes grow tenfold in size. When she thickly swallows, you tilt your head to the side and nod approvingly before ordering her; "Up onto your feet."

She doesn't move. She just sits there and stares up at you in shock, but you don't have the time to just sit here and stare at her. You've got people to kill, a family to save, and a bargain to fulfil. So you put your knife away and pull on her braids like leashes to 'coerce' her up onto her feet. She stumbles, cursing and hissing at you irritably, and nearly trips over her own feet when you hurriedly start dragging her out of the building and outside in the middle of a small clearing. When you've successfully _dragged_ her to the center of the clearing, you drop her on the ground and place your foot on the center of her chest to hold her in place. She tries to beat her fists against your leg to get you to move... but try as she might, you won't budge. She even tries to wriggle her fingers underneath your foot and push you off, but you just push your foot down even harder.

"Why are you doing this?! Is this about what Nea and I did to Claudette?!" Meg hisses venomously up at you, grunting with effort as she continues to try and push you off. She bares her teeth up at you and outright _snarls_ up at you, like she's trying to scare you-- though, her attempt to intimidate you just makes you chuckle under your breath. Then she asks you a question that captures your interest: "Why do you care what happens to us _lowly_ survivors?"

"I don't." You violently snort as you start giggling so hard that your shoulders bounce. "See; your little 'thing' with Claudette _did_ piss me off, but that's not the main reason why I'm itchin' to rip you open."

"I didn't do anything to _you_ \--" Meg spits out, only to choke and gurgle on her own words when you _slam_ your foot down on her throat. 

"Yes you fuckin' did! You TOTALLY fucking did do something to me you bitch, **_you fucked with my family_** _!_ You mess with them, that means you're messing with me by extension!" You maliciously hiss out while standing over her menacingly, snarling and baring your teeth as you grind them together. Meg rolls her eyes at you, but yelps when you remove your foot from her chest, and suddenly drop down to straddle her legs and wrap your hands around her throat. She gasps and reaches up to tug at your hands when you start to squeeze, but your anger has completely taken over your mind by now. There is no logical thinking. There is no reconsidering your actions. There's just _do_ or _die,_ and you're definitely not dying any time soon.

You glare down at Meg through narrowed eyes as you fume with rage, watching as her face turns pretty shades of blue and purple under the heavy constriction of your fingers wrapped around her neck. You can feel her veins pulsing and throbbing beneath your hands, trying to push the blood through so she can get oxygen to her brain-- but you won't allow it passage. However, her eyes start to roll into the back of her head when she starts to lose consciousness, prompting you to let go of her throat so she can revive herself. As you take out your knives and flip them open to finish the job, she deeply inhales and starts to cough, and quickly starts trying to buck you off of her by throwing her weight around underneath you. All this succeeds in doing is _really_ piss you off.

"You're-- c-crazy!" She coughs out while still choking on the globs of saliva stuck in her throat, only to snarl when you dig your weight into her body to keep her still. "Get OFF of me!"

"Why does everyone always use that word right before I beat the shit out of them? **'Crazy'...** like calling someone 'crazy' is going to make them _NOT_ want to beat your face in more." You scoff before rolling your eyes in annoyance, only to pause when you take a moment to muse over her words. Then, you look down and stare into her wide, angry eyes and speak your piece; "You know what? _Maybe I am crazy._ If wanting to protect the only people who have ever made an effort to give a shit about me makes me crazy, then yeah I'm fucking crazy. But you know what else? I'm also crazy enough to teach you a god damn lesson on how to mind your fucking manners, and leave my family _ALONE._ "

Without so much as a second thought, you toss one of your knives up into the air, only to catch it by the handle and promptly drive the blade into her-- _right through the front of her crotch._

A blood curdling scream leaves her throat, as she arches her back as a reflex and snaps her hand down to try and pull your knife out of her body. But your grip is too strong, and her body is already starting to go into a traumatized state of shock from being stabbed in the fucking crotch like nobody's business-- and just when she thinks it can't get any worse, you _twist_ the blade around inside of her, causing the pointy end to tear through the sensitive muscles and flesh. Blood spurts from the wound when you violently rip the blade out, creating a very large mess-- but much to your surprise, you revel in it rather than being disgusted like you originally thought you'd be. Something about avenging your friends make this _so_ much sweeter for you.

"Maybe this will teach you to stop fucking shoving your rotten crotch in people's faces, yeah?" You pant out in a mocking tone, as your chest starts to heave with each labored breath.

"Stop, it hurts!" She sobs while bringing up her hands to push you away like that's going to stop you, and _screams_ bloody murder when you drive the blade down into her chest, right between her ribs. She repeatedly smacks her angry fists into the ground, unable to stop you from hurting her. Her child-like tantrum just annoys you even further, which you thought was near impossible at this point.

"It's SUPPOSED to hurt! What, did you think it was going to fucking tickle?!" You snap irritably, twisting your face into a 'what-the-fuck-is-this-bitch-on-about' kind of expression behind the cover of your mask.

"Just throw me up on the hook! PLEASE!" Meg pleads, apparently having decided she would rather face The Entity's fury rather than your own. Tears stream down her cheeks as she looks up at you, staring at you through tear-stained eyes as she tries to plead with you; "Stop HURTING me! Just put me on a hook and be done with it!"

"Fuck off. Should've thought about that when you decided to piss off a family of serial killers. You literally annoyed folk who stab people for a living, you _asked_ for trouble." You snarl down at her before you decide to stab your _other_ knife in between her ribs. She painfully grunts and violently flinches when you drive the other blade into her, causing her to curl her body in on itself as a reflex from the sheer amount of power behind your bloodied hands. Blood loss has started to really take effect at this point-- she has to force herself to rapidly blink in order to clear her blurry-eyed vision, and even then it's clear that she's not really 'all there'. When her eyesight becomes _somewhat_ clear, she takes immediate notice of the way you're curiously staring at the two blades sticking out of her ribcage. Then your eyes snap up to meet her own gaze, and she starts to panic when she realizes what you're about to do.

"Don't-- no... No... NO! NO, NO, NO!" She murmurs under her breath, before gradually working herself up to an ear-splitting screech as she begins to panic. She starts violently thrashing around beneath you when you _carefully_ wrap your hands around the handles and give them a good, hard _yank._ The sound of bloodied flesh being torn through fills the air, creating a beautiful symphony when paired with Meg's maniacal screams. Blood bubbles to the surface of her gaping wound as you try to tear your blades through her body, all the way down the front of her torso-- but you don't even get halfway through your slice before you end up slipping and falling onto your back, because your grip on the handles slips due to the _massive_ amount of blood covering your hands. You curse under your breath-- the hooked edge of the blades must be caught on her ribs.

Anger and adrenaline surge through your veins, creating a dangerously explosive cocktail of volatile emotions as you pop your head up to glare at the _barely_ alive Meg Thomas. She has absolutely no energy to even fight back at this point, but she's still trying to squirm around like worm in the dirt-- a true fighter until the end. Even she knows she's fucked at this point, but she didn't get this far in life by giving up... she's at a disadvantage though, and a heavy one at that.

She groans and weakly flails her arms around like she's still trying to fight you off-- obviously the blood loss has made her delirious, but you don't really care about that right now. You want her _dead._ Deader then dead. You want her so dead, so fucked up, and so torn apart that she'll think _twice_ about fucking with your Legion family again.

Dark animalistic rage courses through your body like a wildfire raging through a forest at the sight of her squirming around. It's like some beast, some sort of predator just woke up from a century long nap, and it's _hungry._ As angry as you are though, you're not so far gone that you don't consider that The Entity is probably influencing you to kill right now, but you _are_ to pissed off to really care. A scowl settles onto your face and hides behind your mask as wipe your slick, bloody hands off on your jeans. Then you crawl back on top of Meg, who only weakly moans underneath the weight of your body as you attempt to rewrap your hands around the handles of your knives. You scoff in annoyance when you realize that the handles are coated in blood as well, forcing you to use the sleeves of Frank's jacket to get a better grip on them. Meg slowly lifts her head up to look at you and you angrily narrow your eyes at her, right before you promptly _rip_ the blades out. They end up flying out of your hands as you fall back, and go soaring over your head before landing in a soft pile of snow right behind you. 

You take a moment to catch your breath and check out how you're doing so far, only to frown when Meg is somehow _still fucking alive._ She's _barely_ breathing, but the fact that she's breathing at all just pisses you off to the point of no return. The dark impulse within you suddenly flares, and you suddenly shove your hands _inside_ the wound without even thinking about how fucking _gross_ her guts feel against your hands. Your hands seek out her ribcage and when you find it, you wrap your fingers around what _feels_ like a cracked rib and yank on it as hard as you can. The animalistic strength that the Entity blessed you with allows you to forcefully _rip_ her entire chest open, flinging thick globs of blood and flayed bits of flesh all over the place. A macabre storm of wet gore pours down upon you and the mangled corpse, as your chest heaves with each and every labored breath. Sharp bits of ivory and red bone stick out of Meg's body in every direction possible-- with how torn apart she is, she looks like she got ravaged by some sort of crazed beast. 

Then again, you imagine that you don't look much better.

 **"...I WAS going to eat that."** The Entity casually comments to you in a somewhat amused tone. **"But I think I'll let you keep it. _Just this once_."**

You roll your eyes up to glare at the sky in annoyance at The Entity's cheeky comment. He chuckles in amusement as you go on to shake your head in a disapproving manner and try to gather your wits about you, while pointedly flicking off a speck of bloody skin off your shoulder in disgust. You gather up a thick glob of saliva in the back of your throat and promptly spit it out off to the side, clearing your airway and thereby allowing you to greedily gulp down as much oxygen as you can. Exhaustion has settled deep into your bones, but you do your best to power through it and force yourself to stand up on wobbly legs before spinning around and snatching both of your blades off of the snow-covered ground.

"I'm _exhausted_." You complain to no one in particular as you fold your knives and stuff them into your bloody pockets, while _also_ trying not to fall over flat on your face.

 **"Well, we can't have _that,_ now can we?"** chuckles The Entity, who outright _giggles_ when you visibly startle and come unglued at the sudden appearance of one of his limbs popping up out of the ground. He wriggles it at you, beckoning you to come closer. **"Touch my claw, little champion. I shall aid you."**

Obediently and without hesitation, you reach your hand out and press your palm up against the iron-like leg before promptly collapsing your entire body against it. As you cling to it, black fog envelops you and surrounds the entirety of your body-- then the strangest thing happens. Suddenly your heartrate slows down, and your lungs feel like they've been revitalized. Energy courses through your veins, prompting you to smile behind your mask. As the black fog clears, you let go of The Entity's leg and experimentally flex your fingers before looking over and watching the appendage to sink back into the ground.

"Thanks for the second wind." You cheekily reply aloud as you sprint off in a random direction, tilting your head at a slight angle to stare up at the sky when you hear The Entity's mirthful chuckle echo in the dark caverns of your mind.

 **"Do _not_ expect this to become a regular occurrence." **He says so deeply that you swear the ground shakes beneath your sneaker-clad feet.

"Yes _sir_." You reply with a mocking salute that makes The Entity snicker, much to your surprise. 

You keep running around the trial realm, sneaker-clad feet repeatedly pounding into the snow beneath you as you try to find at least _one_ of the survivors. Maybe you shouldn't have spent so much time maiming Meg... now, you have no idea where to look. If you're being honest, part of you is hoping that you run into this 'Dwight' fellow and _not_ Claudette. You'll take either one you can get when it comes down to the wire, but you're sort of hoping that you'll be able to spare Claudette this trial-- she deserves it, after what you witnessed earlier. Maybe it's your human nature coming out, but you think you _might_ be a little soft on her. You know that would bother Frank without a doubt, but only because he would be worried that The Entity would see it as a weakness and try to exploit it if you were to ever displease him. Honestly, you're not too worried about pissing the big guy off. The Entity didn't even seem annoyed that you maimed his dinner, so you feel like you're doing good so far. He wouldn't of helped you had he been truly angry, _right?_

As you're running along, you hear a loud metallic 'BANG' in the distance, followed by what is _clearly_ a very nervous man cursing. The cursing itself is what makes you come to a halt, whipping your knives out almost out of instinct at this point. Realizing that it is _imperative_ that you do _not_ fuck this up, you stand perfectly still and try to keep your noisy breathing to a minimum.

If you narrow your eyes and stare off into the distance, you can just _barely_ spot a twitchy little man with thick glasses and dark brown hair, almost black in color. _This must be Dwight._ He seems to be working on a broken generator, but judging by the way it keeps making noises and shocking him, he's not... _doing_ so good. You almost pity him-- he keeps nervously glancing over his shoulder and looking around, like he expects you to pop up behind him right out of the dirt. His anxious demeanor makes you frown behind your mask-- he's going to be hard to sneak up on, with how often he keeps whipping his head around like a nervous chicken. Should you try to sneak up on him anyway, or just go in with your knives and get ready to stab him in the chest?

Unfortunately for you, you don't ever get to make the decision on your own terms, because Dwight suddenly looks over his shoulder and manages to spot you at the very last second. The sight of your blood-soaked form is enough to make him squeal like a little girl before abandoning the generator, and breaking off into a high-powered sprint. Cursing under your breath, you shake your head in annoyance and start to chase after him.

Your running shoes stomp into the ground beneath you, crunching leaves, crushing pebbles, and snapping twigs as you try to keep up with the nervous boy just a few meters ahead of you. Cold air burns your lungs and insides as you inhale deeply, put you try to ignore the way your lungs and throat burn with each heavy rasp of breath. It's obvious to you that you _could_ outrun him if it were just the two of you on a running track, but this guy is using the environment to his advantage. He's purposefully forcing you to chase him around tall fence lines and stone walls, ducking under low-handing tree branches, things of that nature. Stupid kid... _wait,_ is he even a kid? Maybe he's a young adult. Fuck if you know, you're gonna kill him anyway--

Suddenly Dwight takes a sharp turn around a stone wall, prompting you to skid to a complete stop before you scramble after him around the corner. Luckily for you, he's not as nimble as your last two targets-- during his attempt to loop you around the corner, he tripped over his own feet and fell. You don't have enough time to go after a spot decent enough to cripple him, so you settle for just stabbing him in the shoulder for now and forcefully drive your blade into his body before twisting it around and yanking it out of his back with a wet, fleshy sounding _rrrriiip._ Dwight cries out in pain as he forces himself up onto his feet and takes off running again, albeit much slower this time around.

Knowing the blood trail will give away his location, you stick around the wall a little bit to catch your breath and wipe your knives off on a _somewhat_ dry spot on your clothes. "Little fucker is fast..." You mumble to yourself as you bend at the waist to scoop up a handful of half-melted snow to clean the blood off your blades. After you give them a quick once-over, you tighten your grip around the handles and take off running after your final target. You didn't have to run very much, if at all. He hadn't gotten very far apparently, much to your surprise. It took you a grand total of a whopping **_2.5 seconds_ **to find out where he ran off to, and you can't say you're very impressed with his 'hiding spot'-- motherfucker didn't even _try_ to hide. No! You know what he did?! He ran out into the open, saw _Claudette_ working on a damn generator, and is currently trying to talk her into heal him at the moment! 

You don't like it. Why would he stop to talk to another survivor when he knows you're right behind him? It seems fishy, like he's trying to set either _you_ or _them_ up for a trap. Jutting a hip out and standing in a sassy pose, you audibly scoff to yourself under your breath as you place your hands on your hips and watch as Dwight fervently tries to convince a very indignant Claudette into patching him up. He pleads, and he begs, and he whines, but she remains unperturbed by his frantic and desperate pleading. If anything, his pathetic whimpers just seem to irritate her further.

"Claudette! _Please!_ We have to work as a team, remember?! I need _you_ to survive so that _I_ can survive!" Dwight whines as he squirms around and starts anxiously glancing over his shoulders, prompting you to hide behind a nearby tree trunk for cover. _You learned the first time he got away-- don't just stand there like an idiot!_ God, Frank would be so disappointed in you if he found out you just stood there and watched instead of just going for him...

"Yes, of course." Claudette scoffs as she continues to work on a generator by herself, rolling her eyes in blatant annoyance before taking a moment to push up her glasses. "That's how it _always_ is with you and the others, Dwight."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Dwight screeches while reaching his hands up to anxiously tug at the roots of his hair.

"It means, quite frankly, _you're a self-centered dick!"_ Claudette hisses angrily, causing her male counterpart to widen his eyes on shock-- cussing must not be something she does very often, because Dwight seems to be quite disturbed and caught off guard by it.

"C'mon, just stop! Just patch me up real quick and we can work on the generator together. We don't have much time left! Meg and Nea are both dead, I saw Nea get spiked and I heard Meg scream earlier after the killer chased her down! It's just you and I now, so _c'mon and heal me!"_ Dwight hisses out before rolling his eyes and attempting to grab her arm and pull her away from the generator when she doesn't respond. Claudette barely looks over her shoulder to glare at Dwight as he demandingly tugs on her arm. "C'mon, Claudette! At least I don't treat you nearly as bad as Meg, Nea, and the others do! Just-- stop being so _difficult!"_

Claudette _rips_ her arm away from him and spins around on the balls of her feet to face Dwight, swinging her hand around and slapping him so hard across the face that he stumbles backward from the sheer amount of force she uses. He ends up reeling backward from her swing, and brings his hand up to cup cheek and rub away the stinging sensation as he stumbles around and nearly falls onto his own ass. He eventually lifts his head to stare up at her with his eyes wide and in shock. Her chest heaves with each angry breath as she openly glares at him and irritably stomps her foot, before then huffing and rolling her eyes almost immediately after.

Her hands settle on her hips as she narrows her eyes to stare Dwight down. "What are you _talking_ about, Dwight?! You, Meg, and Nea are the only ones who _do_ pick on me! Everyone else is nice to me! Not even _David_ is mean to me, and that guy is the _king_ of attitudes! I'm tired of you three always picking on me and saying nasty thing, only to turn right around and beg me for help when you're in a pinch! And it doesn't matter if you're not as mean to me as Meg and Nea are, because the point is that you are _still_ mean to me! I'm _done_ with helping people who wouldn't even go out of their way to spare a second and help _me!_ You want to get patched up? Then go find your own damn med kit, because I'm done being yours!"

"You freaking _hit_ me--" Dwight mumbles out in a breathless tone, only to be interrupted by Claudette's angry screech;

"GO AWAY, DWIGHT!" She hisses, flailing her hands angrily when he tries to reach out for her again. 

_"WOOOOOO! You tell him, girl!"_

Claudette and Dwight violently startle at the unexpected voice that echoes across the clearing, and start to tremble on the spot. The pair of survivors fearfully widen their eyes and whip their heads around just in time to watch you as you step out from behind the tree and slowly saunter your way over to the both of them, mockingly clapping your hands together at a steady pace as you applaud Claudette for standing up for herself. As you approach , Claudette narrows her eyes at you but quickly widens them in shock as the faint memory of you saving her from Nea and Meg cross her mind's eye. She raises a trembly hand and points at you before speaking in a shaky voice; "You-- you _saved_ me--"

You smile behind your mask and bob your head accordingly, only to widen your eyes when Dwight suddenly grabs Claudette by the shoulders and roughly shoves her to the ground before suddenly limping away as fast as he can. Claudette's brown eyes widen behind her blue glasses in shock, and tears fill her eyes as she starts falling face first to the snow-covered ground with a high-pitched shrilly shriek. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to brace for impact... but when she never hits the floor, she opens her eyes and finds her nose hovering mere _centimeters_ away from the muddy snow. Her breath hitches in her throat as she is carefully pulled back up onto her feet by a pair of blood-soaked hands.

_Your hands._

Heart-wrenching sobs wracks her body as she slowly comes to the realization that Dwight fully intended to have her sacrificed in his place. That's why he pushed her after you suddenly showed up. He... he didn't even _hesitate._ She knew he could be cowardly, but... this was a whole new level of cowardly. She can't believe it. She can't _freaking_ believe it. And as if that wasn't mind boggling enough, you have saved her once again. _A killer._ A freaking killer came to her rescue. _Twice!_

"Easy there, sweetheart. I think you might've twisted your ankle after ass-hat pushed you." You softly coo at her as you help her back up onto her feet, paying no mind to how her fingers dig into the material of your blood-soaked clothes for extra stability. She definitely needs the extra help-- poor thing is shaking like a leaf right now and her ankle is _definitely_ twisted, judging by the way she's seemingly hesitant to put any weight on it. Once she's up onto her feet, she stares at you with tears brimming in her eyes. You frown behind your mask at the heart broken expression on her face, and cautiously reach your bloody hands up to cup her cheeks. She doesn't even flinch at the blood you unintentionally smear across her skin while trying to comfort her; she just raises her hands and wraps her shaky fingers around your wrists like she's scared of you letting go. She's too in shock in really comprehend what's going on, you suppose.

"He left me." She whimpers out pathetically, looking up at you like a puppy that just got kicked in the face. "He left me to _die_ \--"

"I know honey, but I'm not going to kill you. Okay? I _promise_ I'm _not_ going to kill you. It wouldn't feel right. And don't worry about him, he'll get what's coming to him." You murmur softly while using your wet thumb to gently stroke her cheek. Claudette's eyes soften a great deal at your honeyed words of promise, though she is visibly confused by the revelation that you have no intentions of sacrificing her as Dwight wanted-- at least not for tonight. She curiously tilts her head to the side and eagerly leans into your touch, as if it's the most human contact she's had in ages. She knows she shouldn't-- you're still a killer, and one she's not familiar with at that. You're completely unpredictable, but you've proven yourself to be... _different,_ thus far. Still, she's curious;

 _"Why?"_ is all she has to say.

"Hey, I might be a serial killer but at least I'm not fuckin' racist, am I right?" You say in an oddly playful tone that somehow manages to make her laugh, even if only a little. You smile at her a little when she giggles, even though you know she can't see your grin. After resting your hands on your shoulders, you give them a light squeeze to get her attention. When she looks at you with those bright and doe-like eyes of hers, you bob your head approvingly. "Atta girl. Now I want you to do me a couple favors, alright? First one is to ignore the fact that I look like a used tampon. Second one is _go find the hatch_."

She furrows her brows together and rapidly blinks at you in confusion. "But Dwight is--"

"Currently hiding behind a stone wall, curled up in a fetal position." You quietly whisper to her, your red eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight that cascades down over the both of you. She raises her eyebrows when the weight behind your words hit her, and swallows thickly before looking over to the side without turning her head. If she strains her ears, she can just _barely_ hear Dwight whimpering and whining under his breath-- he must not have been able to run that far away before the pain in his back overwhelmed him. _Wuss._

"What do I tell the others? If they know you spared me because of what happened, they'll think I'm suspicious." She whispers quietly, quickly turning her eyes back over to you.

Squinting your eyes, you hum thoughtfully to yourself before letting go of her and bending at the waist to scoop up some snow in your palms. Claudette watches you wait for the snow to melt a little, and then marvels when you start using the water to help clean the blood off your hands. It's a simple idea, but it's one she hadn't thought about before. You repeat the process several times until your hands are clean, and then you scoop up another handful of snow and wait for it to melt before you start working on _her_ face. 

When your cold hands come into contact with her skin, she visibly shudders from the sudden change in temperature. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning off your face." You mutter softly, too focused on trying to get rid of the bloody hand prints you left behind on her face. "The handprints make it look like I was trying to hold your face so I could kiss you or something. I'm also gonna use my sleeves to smear some blood on your clothes... I've got to make it look like you struggled or something. I'd stab you for extra measure but I'd feel hella guilty afterwards, so I'm just going to make it look like you managed to get away."

"Good idea.." She breathes quietly. You quietly nod your head in return and let out a sigh after you finish cleaning Claudette's face. Then you move onto her clothes, and begin smearing your wet sleeves across her torso, back, and legs. Once that's been done, you take a step back and give her a quick look over before giving her a thumbs up. 

"Looks like you got wrecked." You reply with a simple and approving nod of your head. "Now get going... and Claudette? _This is the only time I'll be nice to you. Okay?_ It's nothing personal. I honestly have no choice in the matter. I can only spare you just this once."

"No, I get it. Really, I do." She says, sounding _surprisingly_ understanding on the matter. "You're just as stuck in this mess as everyone else is. I think most of the survivors like to forget that the killers were trapped here just like we were... gives us more of a reason to hate them if we pretend that they're actively hunting us down for sport and not because they were told or forced to. If we're able to cling to that, then that's supposed to mean we're 'the good guys', right? I think it makes the other survivors feel better about lashing out."

"That makes sense to me. You've got to find the little things to cling to in order to stop yourself from going crazy, I guess." You chuckle humorlessly before nodding your head, taking out one of your knives, casually pointing it her, and waving it around in a dismissive manner. "Alright, we're wasting time. I gotta go find Dickless Wonder. Don't let me see you again, ok? Get out of here, and go find the hatch. Go! Scoot! Scatter! _Get!"_

Claudette rapidly nods her head, staring at you with wide eyes as she raises her hands up in the air in surrender. She promptly turns around and starts running off to go find the hatch... _and_ to get as far from you as possible, just like you ordered her to.

Meanwhile you start bolting in the _opposite_ direction, where you last saw Dwight run... and it doesn't take you long to find him. The coward is still hiding behind the stone wall, sitting _upright_ in a pool of his own blood as he hugs his knees close to his chest, while feverishly rocking himself back and forth like a little kid. His brown eyes whizz back and forth, constantly scanning his surroundings as he whimpers, whines, and mutters to himself under his breath. You just barely peer around the wall to get a better look at him, and dramatically roll your eyes around at how terrified the little shithead is. What a coward he is, pushing Claudette and running off like that. He didn't even get stabbed as hard as Meg did and yet for some _straaaaange_ reason, he is just _completely_ unable to go on any further. Nea hadn't been kidding when she said to Meg that Dwight is all about saving his own ass. Matter of fact, you don't even think his wound is as cumbersome as he's making it out to be. You bet he's just waiting until he hears Claudette scream, so he can then run off to go find the hatch. What an absolute _pussy!_

God, this guy probably annoys the shit out of Frank whenever he pops up in trial with him. The entire legion _despises_ people with sissy attitudes-- even little ol' Susie, much to your surprise. Frank in particular loathes cowardly people entirely. To him, it's one thing to be shy or bashful; it's a whole different ballgame when it comes to being a spineless twit that is willing to sacrifice your own friends and/or family to get to the top. Maybe it's partially due to Frank's low tolerance for bullshit, but he just.. can _not_ stand shitty people with shitty attitudes. Dwight is probably one of your boo's top favorite people to stab in the face, if you had to guess. 

_Speaking of the little lily-livered twat..._

"I'm gonna die." Dwight mutters to himself under his breath, before running his fingers through his sweaty hair as his own paranoia overwhelms him. God-- It takes _everything_ in your very soul not to roll your eyes and loudly groan in annoyance as you lean up against the stone wall and start mindlessly filing down your nails with your knife, watching closely as Dwight starts to outright panic and hyperventilate. "I'm so fucking gonna die!"

You're so annoyed at this point that you don't even _bother_ trying to spit out a cocky one-liner. You decide just to put your knife away, whip around the corner, snatch him off the floor, and _lift_ the little cowardly cretin off the floor by the collar of his dirty dress shirt before the fucker can even _blink._ His wide brown eyes meet your angry red orbs, causing him to let out a frightened screech before he scrambles to try and push your hands away. You just snarl and roughly shove him up against the wall again, causing him to grunt in pain and to go very still.

"Don't hurt me!" He whimpers, holding up his shaky hands in surrender. "Just let me go, just let me go! Let me--!"

"Oi! Shut the _fuck_ up, you annoying little twit! _God,_ you are such a-- You know what? I don't even want to hear it. I'm not even going to bother. I'm just going to take your ass to a hook, and I'm going to _happily_ watch The Entity skewer your ass." You scoff before promptly heaving him off the wall and throwing him over your shoulder.

He grunts when your shoulder painfully digs into his stomach and almost immediately starts trying to wiggle out of your grasp, squirming around like the little worm he is. You irritably mutter under your breath as you start stalking your way over to a hook, cussing the entire way. However, you eventually get annoyed with Dwight's constant squirming, and end up whipping out a knife and pressing the _very pointy tip_ right about where his taint is. The feeling of your blade up against one of the most sensitive parts of his body makes him go _deathly_ still and _deathly_ silent.

"Stop fucking squirming around, or I'm going to give you a new asshole to shit out of." You hiss sharply while _ever so slightly_ applying a little bit of pressure with your knife, causing the frightened boy to squeal and try to lurch away from the blade pointed at his ass. 

"Yes Ma'am!" He replies before letting out a whimper of defeat when you stomp the rest of the way over to the hook. He cries out in pain when you throw him up onto it, causing the hook itself to be buried deep into his shoulder blade until it pushes it's way out of the other side. Almost _immediately,_ The Entity shows up and attempts to drive his spike through Dwight's chest-- but Dwight, the little shit, attempts to stop The Entity from killing him by trying to push back your master's appendage.

"Hey, you little shit! Knock that shit off and fucking die already!" You curse angrily as you stomp your way back over to the hook, watching as Dwight continues to struggle with The Entity's leg. You hear The Entity angrily hiss in the back of your mind, and it frightens you enough to drive your knife into Dwight's leg, thereby shocking him to the point where his grip on The Entity's spike slips enough for your master to impale him on it. You watch with a sick sense of satisfaction as Dwight screams for a few moments, only to suddenly go limp as the Entity sucks out part of his soul before lifting his broken body into a cloud of black fog, where it then disappears shortly thereafter.

After the fog clears, you can hear The Entity's whisper to you in the back of your mind;

 **"You did well this trial, my pet."** He praises you while chuckling darkly. **"I don't even mind that you let one of them go. Dwight's fear alone was enough to satisfy my craving."**

"...Good to know." You comment rather lamely, trying not to give any sort of hint that The Entity praising you makes you _wildly_ uncomfortable. It's hard enough not to get creeped out by him as it is, but it's nearly impossible to keep yourself from openly cringing and scratching at the back of your head like a dog with fleas whenever he whispers to you. It felt dirty, unclean-- you don't like it. You don't like the way it makes you feel.

The Entity laughs jovially at your discomfort and slowly raises one of his appendages out of the ground so he can caress your cheek adoringly, much like a father would caress the cheek of their child. **"You are my new favorite."** The Entity says rather bluntly, causing you to tense up on the spot.

"Don't let Ghostface hear that. He'll get jealous." You cheekily retort while protectively crossing your arms over your chest and hunching your neck down into your shoulders. The Entity makes a clicking noise similar to the noise one would make when they click their tongue against their teeth when he takes in the way you're standing. You're not outright pulling away from him, but you definitely don't look comfortable. It annoys him.

 **"Do not hide from me. I do not wish to harm you, nor do I wish to do the sick and twisted things your... _sperm donor of a father_ did to you." **The Entity says rather plainly.

"Great. _Fantastic._ You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little _uncomfortable_ though, I'm not very comfortable with your spiky legs being so close to my chest after watching you suck out that guy's soul." You reply with a slight sneer, only to outright yelp when The Entity playfully thrusts one of his legs at you, causing you to fearfully sprint away a fair distance.

The Entity just _giggles._ **"You amuse me, little mouse."**

"Oooh, I feel so lucky!" You hiss while violently lurching away from his leg once more, only to pout when The Entity reaches it right back over to cup your cheek once again. You visibly squirm in place, purposefully trying to lean away from his touch, but you end up going deathly still when he pops _another_ leg out of the ground to caress your _other_ cheek.

 **"You _should._ It is not often that my champions amuse me the way that you do. Not even Ghostface entertains me as much as you do." **The Entity murmurs quietly, keeping you still by gently holding your cheeks with his spikes. **"You will serve me well."**

"Oh, _goodie!"_

* * *

  
(It's snowing! _Ooh,_ so pretty!)

Frank hasn't seen you in hours. _Six_ hours, to be precise.

It's about 3 in the morning, and Frank is currently outside on the cabin's front porch. He's got nothing better to do tonight, so he's just smoking and listening to the mixtape you made him as he leans up against the exterior wall, just off to the right of the doorway. He presses his lit cigarette to his lips and takes a long drag as he admires the heavily falling snow, while quietly bobbing his head in perfect rhythm with the music that can be heard faintly playing through his earbuds. He's been listening to the mixtape on loop for hours, and is _specifically_ addicted to the parts where you've recorded yourself talking. He is just... _unable_ to get enough of your voice. Like an addict, he craves it, he craves _you._ But he can't have you right now, so hearing your voice through his earbuds will have to do for now. 

He didn't come out of your room for the first hour after you left. When you walked out the front door, Frank had pretty much immediately stormed his way up to your room, before slamming and locking the door behind him so that he'd be left alone. He had found the mixtape you made and started listening to it... but the very second he heard your voice, he mentally broke down and started sobbing into your pillow. Hearing your voice but being unable to actually _see_ you messed him up, mentally. It forced him to acknowledge the reality of things, and he didn't really want to acknowledge that he wouldn't be able to protect you to the degree he wanted anymore. Knowing that you'd never be in his line of sight at all times annoyed the ever living shit out of him. You're just-- you're this precious little thing in his life and he wants to shelter you, to shield you from the cruel world that he and the others have come to know. He doesn't want you to be as fucked up in the head as him. He _needs_ you to be his lighthouse, his safe place. _God,_ he needs that.

But unfortunately he can't do that anymore, not when The Entity has finally put his spiky foot down and demanded that you take part in the trials. As annoying as it is, he's got to accept that you're just as deep in this world as he is. He tried to hold your head above the water for as long as he could, but now... now you'll just have to learn to swim. He hopes you can-- he doesn't know what he'll do if you come back home a whimpery mess because The Entity decided to take a bite out of your ass. Frank scoffs at himself almost immediately after the thought; that's not right. Of _course_ he knows what he'd do; he'd go fucking insane and start stabbing bitches, that's what he'd do. Fuck the survivors, he'd slaughter them _all._

The others are hanging around the fire pit, inside the cabin and in the den area. No one wants to go to bed early tonight-- not even Julie' grumpy ass. Just about everyone has been popping caffeine pills and downing energy drinks left and right, to the point where everyone's hands have a slight tremble. Frank hasn't had any pills or drinks tonight, though. His hands are shaky enough on their own, and his anxiety is keeping his ass _wide_ fucking awake. It wouldn't matter if he was dead tired anyway, his body refuses to go sleep unless you are by his side, curled up against him at all times. You can't even get up in the middle of the night to pee without his clingy ass waking up and pitching a fit about it. You've never seemed to mind it, but... he's embarrassingly addicted to you, and the both of you know it.

Fuck, he misses you. Like, he _really_ misses you. Is this what you deal with for hours on end whenever he's gone? Is this how it feels? _Damn._ He's got to give you props whenever you come back for not having a mental breakdown whenever he comes waltzing through the door after a trial, because he's not sure if he'll be able to hold himself together when he sees you again.

Frank is in the middle of taking another long drag of his cigarette when he notices a thick cloud of black foggy smoke starting to form just beyond the overhang of the cabin's front porch. His eyes widen in recognition as it starts to swirl and spiral downward towards the ground. He immediately pushes himself off the wall and takes a couple hesitant steps forward until he's nearly at the edge of the porch itself. Forcefully exhaling out both water vapor and cigarette smoke, he drops the cigarette and smothers it beneath his foot as he waits for the fog to clear... and when it does, he can see your exhausted and blood-soaked form standing in the pale moonlight. 

"Baby?!" Frank loudly calls out to you in order your attention, as he immediately _dives_ off the front porch and quickly trudges his way through the knee-deep snow to get to you. He can see you trying to make your way to the front porch, but he's not patient enough to just sit around and wait for you to come to him. He's got to have you in his arms, he's _got_ to know you're safe.

You lift your head when you hear him call out to you, and smile widely behind your mask at when you manage to spot his rapidly approaching form. "Hey, baby! I'm home! How are you doing, Frank-- WOAH!"

About halfway through your question, Frank breaks out into a sprint and manages to _quite_ _literally_ sweep you off your feet and up into the air. With a terrified squeal, you quickly wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders for extra stability, and hug your legs around his hip before hooking your ankles together just under his backside. Frank has his hands on your ass to hold you up and mindlessly moves to rest one of his hands on your cheek, only to snarl when he finds your bloody mask blocking him from touching your skin. Annoyed, and a bit desperate to smother you in affection, Frank rips your mask over your head and tosses it over his shoulder, where it clatters onto the porch and slides towards the front door of the cabin before finally coming to a halt. 

The moment your skin is revealed to him, his trembly hand is on your cheek and his needy lips are pressed up against your own. Your eyes widen at the ferocity behind the kiss and although you're worried for the state of your boyfriend's mental health, your eyes flutter shut and you allow yourself to enjoy the moment of passion. You try to break the kiss so you can tell Frank to be careful because you are _covered_ in blood from head to toe, but he _growls_ at you the very minute you try to pull away and just kisses you harder. Giggling in amusement and resigning yourself to your fate, you allow him to feel you up as he pleases-- which is basically just him holding you up and occassionally squeezing your ass as he grind his lips up against your own.

When he finally _does_ break the kiss, he immediately inhales for oxygen and then drops his forehead down to rest against yours as he tries to regulate his breathing. His hand moves away from your cheek so he can tangle his fingers in your blood-soaked hair and gently push it all out of your face, before dropping his hand back down to your ass so he can hold you up a little better.

"I _missed_ you." he says in the most sincerest tone you've ever heard him speak in. His eyes squeeze shut as he forcefully exhales through his nose, but he quickly snaps them back open so he can look into _your_ eyes and watch for your reaction as he asks; "Are you okay? You didn't get spiked, did you?"

"Frankie baby, _breathe._ I'm fine, I'm _wonderful_ as a matter of fact." You reply in the form of a soft whisper, before letting out a quiet sigh of contentment as your lips curl into a gentle smile. "I didn't get spiked, I promise. How are you? Are _you_ okay?"

"I mean, I'm breathing." He deadpans before rolling his head back to let out a heavy exhale. He silently watches the water vapor swirl in the cold air for a few moments before rolling his head back up so he can look into your eyes. A crooked smile curls onto his lips as he drops his forehead back down to rest against yours, as he lets out a sigh of contentment. "Nah, I'm okay. I'm just glad you're back. I've been miserable without you."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I tried to get the trials done quickly, but the Entity surprised me with an extra round." You sigh out.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. It's annoying as hell, because I'll tell you guys I'll be back at 2 A.M. and then I won't show up until 4 A.M., all because Daddy-Fucking-Long-Legs decided he wasn't done eating dinner yet." Frank huffs out in annoyance while rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "Well, let me put you down so we can get you inside. The others are going to want to see you, Julie especially."

"Julie?" You ask in a clearly shocked tone as Frank slowly lowers you back down onto your feet. "You're serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." Frank says with a firm nod of his head, as he starts to walk beside you towards the front porch. His arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you close, so he can rest his cheek on top of your blood-soaked hair as he guides you to the cabin. "Julie has been kind of moody, actually. Pacing, stomping her feet, snapping at everyone and asking how long it's been since you left, all that mess. She and I argued when we got into each other's way-- you know how we get, screaming and cussing and shit. You know, you should've seen it-- Joey and Susie were making a joke out of it, cuddling up on the couch and laughing about how they didn't know who was more anxious about you being gone. I'd say I win that fight hands down though, considering I hid from everyone up in your bedroom and bawled like a little bitch."

"Aww, baby..." You coo sympathetically before twisting your head around so you can press a gentle kiss to his cheek before nestling yourself a little closer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Frank says with a heavy sigh as he bends at the waist to pick up your mask, only to stand back up and keep on walking beside you without missing a beat. "Just don't tell the others, alright? They don't need to know I cried myself to sleep listening to the mixtape you made me."

"Don't tell the others what? I don't know what you're talking about, babe." You say with a coy smile.

Frank's chest bounces as a deep chuckle rumbles through his chest. His fingers extend towards the doorknob, which he grips in his hand and twists it before pausing to look at you to see if you're ready to go inside. Since exhaustion has finally hit you like a ton of bricks, the most you can do is just lazily bob your head. So after squeezing his arm around your waist a little tighter, he holds you close and promptly shoves the front door wide open, revealing the lounging forms of Julie, Susie, and Joey around the ornate fire pit. The slamming of the door hitting a wall causes all three of them to startle and nearly snap their own necks from the amount of speed they use to turn their heads. Steady smiles curl onto their faces as you and Frank come swaggering in through the door with matching exhausted expression. Crooked grins appear on your faces as the three other legion members excitedly scramble out of their seats and rush over to greet you.

As Frank shuts and locks the door behind the both of you, the others take turns hugging you and pay absolutely no mind to the fact that you are _literally_ covered from head to toe in blood. Even your face is bloody, despite the fact that you wore a mask. Julie is the first to look you over and smirk before purring approvingly. 

"Daaaaamn, mama. You _wrecked_ those survivor's, didn't you?" She giggles evilly.

"I did. I'll admit though, I let one go in the first trial because she was getting bullied by two of the other survivors. I felt bad for her..." You reply with a slight cringe, because you don't know how the others are going to react-- particularly Frank. His reaction however, surprises you. Instead of getting angry like you expect, he just fuckin' _giggles._

"Hold the fuckin' phone-- bullied?! Did I hear that shit right?!" He gigglesnorts while flashing you a wide-eyed inquisitive expression, as he saunters away from the front door and back over to you. He wraps his arm around your waist again and smiles down at you while raising an eyebrow. "The survivors _bullied_ someone in front of you?! Aw, that's _rich._ This is one story I gotta hear! Feel up to sharing, babe? Please! It's your first trial, we want to know what happened!"

"I'm down for it, yeah!" You reply rather cheerfully, causing everyone else in the room to erupt in an cacophony of excited squeals, shouts, and laughter. The sight of your little murder family having a mini-celebration makes your heart clench with appreciation-- you are definitely _home._

"Let's go sit on the couch, so we can all chill the fuck out and kick our feet up." Julie says with a tired grin as she moves to rest her hand on your shoulder. She curves an eyebrow at you before tilting her head forward at a slight angle. "You hungry? Susie bought pizza-- no one felt like cooking tonight, so we've all just been downing energy drinks and junk food."

"I bought _sooooo_ many pizzas!" Susie cheerfully interjects, wiggling around beside Joey like a little hyperactive fangirl.

"I'm _starving._ " You groan dramatically while sagging your shoulders as the five of you begin to make your way over to the giant circular sectional sofa. You and Frank plop down next to each other and _immediately_ go in for cuddles. You lay your head on Frank's lap, lazily lounging across the sofa while Frank begins to mindlessly play with a couple loose strands of your hair. Joey sits down across from the both of you, while Susie vaults over the couches and dashes towards the kitchen to get you a soda and a couple slices of pizza since she knows you're probably too tired to do so yourself. Julie _almost_ sits down, but ends up rushing to the kitchen to get you a wet rag and some hand sanitizer when she realizes that you _probably_ won't want to eat with bloody hands. She and Susie come back at the same time after a few minutes, and Julie gives you the wet rag and hand sanitizer to clean yourself, while Susie patiently waits with your plate in her hands. You bow your head appreciatively while wiping your hands free of blood, and sanitize your hands so that they are _100%_ germ free. Once your hands are clean and you take the plate and drink from Susie, everyone finally settles down to listen to your story.

"So what's this about a girl being bullied?" Julie asks while arching an eyebrow, as she leans over to a nearby table to grab a drink.

"Do you guys know who Claudette is?" You ask before munching on a small bite of pizza. 'Yes' is the resounding reply, prompting you to nod and swallow your pizza before going on to explain; "Okay. So I'm crawling around in the bushes while listening for anything-- like you guys had taught me to. Well, I came across these two girls by a generator; Nea and Claudette. Nea was talking about some 'stunt' that Claudette had pulled in their last match together. Apparently everyone has been using Claudette as the resident med kit, and Claudette got annoyed with it."

"Yep. The other survivors tend to run to her for help whenever she's in a match. From what I've seen, some of them pressure her into helping them and then they run away whenever I catch them getting patched up. They don't even tell her they saw me, they just bolt and leave her standing there all confused." Susie says with a rueful grin. "I always feel bad when I'm put in a match with her, because she never complains when I put her up on a hook. She just... accepts it. Breaks my heart..."

"That pretty much goes along with how she reacted when I showed up, but I'm getting ahead of myself. _Anyway;_ Claudette tried standing for herself, but Nea told her to shut up because she heard movement and didn't know who it was. Then Meg shows up--"

"FUCKING MEG." hisses the entire Legion, making you violently snort and nearly choke on your pizza.

"Well _damn._ Okay!" You gigglesnort, as the rest of the Legion hiss among themselves and grumble about how fucking annoying she is under their breath. "Okay, I'm just going to continue--"

"Yes, please go on." Susie says with an eager grin, leaning up in her seat so she can hear you better.

"Thank you, Susie." You reply with a soft smile before looking back at the others and going on to animatedly explain the rest of the story; "So Meg shows up and starts talking with Nea about who she thought the killer was. Meg seemed to think it was either you guys or Ghostface, but Claudette didn't agree with her. This... didn't sit well with Meg, apparently. She made a racist comment to Claudette about picking cotton, and Nea started laughing. Claudette told them off and tried to walk away, but the girls ganged up on her and started pulling on her hair. She had it all done up in microbraids too, I imagine all that yanking really hurt..."

"Aw HELL nah!" Joey snaps so hard that Susie nearly falls off the couch-- and she absolutely would have, had Julie not been there to catch her by the hips and pull Susie into her lap to stop her from falling. Joey apologetically places a hand on Susie's knee and glances at her before sitting up in his seat and arching an eyebrow at you. "Meg made a cotton picking joke? You're serious?!"

"Heard it with my own ears." You confirm with a strong nod.

Joey's face twists a sneer as he flops back into his seat. He quietly fumes and gets lost in his own head for a bit, but is unexpectedly pulled out of it when he feels _Susie_ trying to crawl her way across the couch so she can comfort him. When he looks over to see where she's at, his eyes soften a great deal at the sight of her crawling over to him on all fours with a pouty and sympathetic frown on her face. Her bright blue eyes are all big and doe-like, and he visibly melts a little at the sight of them.

He settles a little deeper against the back of the raggedy couch, and allows Susie to climb into his lap. Her bright cotton candy pink hair swishes around as she climbs onto his legs and settles her weight against him. Then she takes a moment to adjust her skirt and smooth down her leggings, before leaning up against him and resting her head against his chest. His arms come down to wrap around her and hold her close, and you and Julie nearly _squeal_ when he cranes his head down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He buries his nose into her hair and closes his eyes to take a moment to gather himself and calm down. When he opens his eyes and looks at you he has one question and one question only; _"Please tell me you cut that bitch's throat."_

You say nothing out loud-- you just _grin,_ and everyone's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

Frank glances down at you and arches his pierced eyebrow before then looking up at the others and smirking softly. "I think she did more than just cut her throat, guys."

"What happened?" Julie asks before taking a sip of her drink-- something alcoholic, if you had to guess by the shape of the bottle. Probably just an ordinary beer.

"I attacked them on the spot. I don't know what happened really, I think I blacked out because some parts of my memory are.. splotchy. It was like some sort of animal had taken over my head, and-- and- and- and- and I just... _lost control._ I remember using the knives that Frank gave me like a set of hooks and stabbing Meg in the back, before throwing her over my head with them... then I attacked Nea and sliced her femoral artery and stabbed her in the neck to get her to shut up when she started talking. I tossed Nea on a hook and... I think I chased after Meg and... _killed_ her."

"You _mori'd_ her?" Julie asks, sounding _wildly_ impressed at the fact that you could bring yourself to do that when you had previously been so hesitant to even _think_ about killing someone. She knows your rage first hand-- you hit like a ton of bricks, she can only imagine how pissed off you must have been to actually _kill_ Meg. She nods her head and purses her lips together before going on to praise you; "Wow. No offense kid, but I didn't know you'd be able to get yourself do that on your first trial. That's _hella_ impressive. Using the knives like a set of hooks-- that's a crafty idea to get someone out of your way."

"No offense taken! Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to do it either. It just kind of _happened,_ I didn't really intend for it to." You reply with a careless shrug of your shoulders before taking a moment to pause so you can take a quick sip of your soda, only to nearly choke when memories just how _severely_ you tore Meg apart flashes across your mind's eye. Frank expresses audible concern, but you don't really hear _exactly_ what he's asking-- something along the lines of 'are you ok?', you think. After blinking a few times to mentally recover, you tilt your head back to look at Frank and flash him a nervous grin before going on to explain; "Yeah, _now_ I remember. I _really_ fucked her up. Remember how you used to tell me all the time about how she'd knock you over and shove her crotch in your face?"

Frank curls his upper lip in disgust. "Yeah, I remember her and her nasty snatch."

"I stabbed her in the crotch as a warning for her to stop doing that." You spit out rather bluntly, while curling up a little and bracing yourself for your family's reactions... and just like you expected, the _entire_ Legion comes unglued at your violent admission. Julie spits out her beer all over the floor and starts hooting and howling with laughter, while Susie and Joey jump up to their feet and start excitedly dancing around like a bunch of idiots in celebration that Meg _finally_ got some Karma. That's all fine and dandy, but your _boyfriend's_ reaction instills a deep sense of pride into you.

"WHA-HA-HA-HA-AT?!" Frank loudly cackles out in an odd mixture of shock, disbelief, and _wild_ amusement, while looking down at you all wide eyed. He quickly drops a hand down to lovingly cradle your cheek as you tilt your head back to look up at him, and he smiles widely down at you while trying to confirm he heard you right. "Babe, you stabbed her in the _coochie?!"_

"Yeah!" You reply with a semi-nervous grin as you start twiddling your thumbs together, because you're not sure if you should full-on grin like you kind of want to right now. "I just-- every time you guys came home from trials, there was always a new story about how Meg fucked with your progress by tripping you up or harassing you. I didn't like the idea of her harassing you guys for the rest of time, so I sought to get even and teach her a lesson that she wouldn't forget after I realized she was in my trial. I even-- see-- she started screaming after I stabbed her and I got mad because she wouldn't shut up, so I stabbed her in the fucking ribs and cut a slice right down the center of her chest. But she wouldn't fuckin' _die,_ so I just... ripped her ribcage open."

"Wait-- like-- with your knives?" Frank asks with a big ass fucking grin on his face, slowly widening his eyes as he gets more and more excited. "Or... did you _actually--_ "

"Rip her ribcage open with my bare hands? _Yes, I did_." You confirm with a strong nod of your head.

"YES! My chick is a fuckin' bad ass!" Frank shouts jovially while raising both of his fists up into the air in a victory pose, before _immediately_ bending at the waist so he can cradle the sides of your face and press a loving kiss to your lips, while the others cheer and go absolutely fucking _nuts_ at the revelation that Meg might finally leave the entire Legion the fuck alone. When he breaks the kiss, he smiles while staring deep into your eyes and purrs out; "I'm so proud of you, baby girl. It sounds like you did so good at your first day of trials, and it sounds like you did us a _huge fucking favor._ I love you."

"I love you too." You bashfully reply with a soft smile, before letting out a nervous giggle and squeal when Frank playfully growls down at you and moves in for another kiss. Susie, however, stops bouncing around long enough to rush over to where you and Frank are, causing the both of you to pop your heads up and look at her. She seems quite excited about something, and can hardly get herself stop shaking around.

"Frank! What about the gift that The Entity left for her up in her room? Have you told her about it yet?! She'll _really_ want to see it!" She squeals while clapping. "Can we come see it too?"

"Gift???" You reply with your eyes all wide and bulgy. "I'm _completely_ lost right now."

Your boyfriend blinks a few times before finally managing to sputter out; "No, it-- it actually completely slipped my mind. I was so happy to have her home that I didn't even think about it. But yeah, you're right-- she'll _definitely_ want to see it... and yeah, I'm sure you guys can come too, I guess. Shouldn't be that bad!"

Without another word, you and Frank slip off the couch and start running up the stairs with everyone trailing after you and whispering among themselves. As the entirety of Legion makes their way towards your bedroom, Frank tells you about how he had laid down in your room to nap, and found it there with a note after he woke up. According to him, it scared the shit out of him to just wake up and find it just sitting there in your room. Of course, none of this gives you any hint as to what _great mystical thing_ is sitting around in your room, so you're quite eager to figure out what the hell it is. 

You don't even hesitate to swing your door wide open, allowing you and your entire family to all come bursting through the door of your bedroom. The 'gift' is rather plain to see despite being tucked in the corner of your room-- _but that's because it's a big ass terrarium with your pet snake in it!_

  
(Tobias, The Ball Python.)

Your eyes widen as you excitedly screech out the name "TOBIAS!" before stripping off your bloody jacket, rushing over to the terrarium, and practically _tearing_ it open to get to your pet snake, well aware that the others are softly smirking at you and closely watching you _and_ the snake that eagerly rushes across the giant terrarium to get to your outstretched hands the moment it spots them. The other's don't immediately rush to surround you, not out of outright fear but more so out of caution. Frank, however, is the first to get try to close to you, since he's the one that doesn't really mind snakes or have huge anxiety when it comes to them. He's always found snakes to be cool to look at, but he's never really had the opportunity to get close to one until now.

Your boyfriend slowly slides up next to you and marvels as the 4 feet snake in the terrarium starts winding it's way up your arms. The snake weaves it's way between your fingers, slithers across your palms, and loops around your elbow, affectionately squeezing it's way along your body as it goes for it's main goal; your shoulders. Frank watches your lips curl into a soft smile as the snake drapes itself over your shoulders, and allows it's long body to loosely hang around your neck before attempting to rest it's head in your palm when you reach a hand up to cradle and pet it. It leans into your touch, much to the other's surprise. You're not shocked, though-- Toby has always been super affectionate for a snake.

You remember always having to convince Maddie's friends _not_ to go out and buy a pet snake after they watched you handle Toby. See; she would bring her friends over and then storm into your room while you were just chilling. She always wanted to intimidate her friends by using you, her older sister, as a pawn... so she'd force you to handle one of the plethora of snakes you kept as pets as a show for her and her 'friends', or else she'd lie and tell your father that you beat or something else that's plain stupid. Not wanting to get bit, you always chose to handle Toby because he was the most easy-going... and you kind of favored him, if you're being honest. The others were nice, but you eventually had to sell them or pass them on to more experienced snake handlers due to your father gradually cutting down on your paychecks, thus cutting down on your funds that you'd use to buy snake food, help pay bills, buy your _own_ food... things like that. And since you were the only one Toby would typically let handle him, he stayed with you.

Unfortunately, the idea of an affectionate snake instilled a false sense of confidence in Maddie's friends, who often tried to sneak around you and go into your snake's terrariums to try and handle your other (much more aggressive) pets. This, of course, always meant that they'd get bit and you would always have to patch them up. Still, you found quiet satisfaction in their whiny fits as you patched up a plethora of bite marks on their hands and arms. You always tried to teach them that it's important to keep in mind that snakes do not crave affection like dogs and cats do. Matter of fact; they typically don't like being handled what so ever, but Tobias is a _super_ rare case. For some reason, everyone always thought that since Tobias loves being handled, that must mean that _all_ snakes do.

Eventually you turn to face your boyfriend and the others with an excited grin and _slightly_ teary eyes-- this guy was your _baby_ back at home, and you missed him _so_ damn much. As long as you had Tobias around your neck, your father wouldn't come here you. Didn't matter if he was drunk or sober; if he saw that snake, then he left you the fuck alone because if he didn't, Tobias would outright _attack_ him. You can still recall an incident where your father came into your room in a drunken rage, ranting and raving about all the ways he was going to 'tear you apart' for something he claimed you didn't do right. Tobias had been just chilling and vibing around your neck, but got angry when your dad got too close and started swinging at you... so in order to protect his beloved mama, Toby launched himself and bit your father on the face. Nearby tore his nose off, he did! You can bet your ass that he got lots of praise for it too.

"Okay, so this is Tobias, but I also call him Toby. He's a ball python with what's called a Black Lace morph. It's why he's colored different than most ball pythons." You explain while _lovingly_ introducing your scaly baby to your family, as he greedily soaks up the heat radiating from your body and lightly squeezes you in the affectionate manner he's known to do.

"Toby, huh? I was wondering why he looked like something out of a Halloween store." Frank chuckles, only to widen his eyes in shock when Tobias suddenly lifts his head and attempts to reach out to him. Frank holds his hands up in surrender and spits out; _"Woah, big fuckin' snake--"_

"It's okay, he's not going to bite you. He likes you, believe it or not." You softly gigglesnort while shaking your head in amusement as Julie, Joey, and Susie curiously begin to move in on Frank so that they can get a better look at the snake for themselves once you voice your reassurance that they are safe and aren't like to get squeezed or bit to death.

"How do you know?" Frank asks while pointedly flicking his eyes away from the snake and back up to you, only to glance right back down when the snake starts winding and lightly squeezing it's way up your boyfriend's arms. Toby rapidly flicks his tongue, tasting the air and picking up various scents, which the majority of them end up reminding him of you. This strange man seems to smell like you, so he supposes he's safe. You weren't screaming in his presence, so he assumed everything was okay. 

"If he didn't like you, _none_ of you would be in this room with me right now. He'd hissing and striking every 2 seconds... and it seems that he has taken special interest in _you,_ babe. Congratulations, you just became a father." You snicker playfully, closely watching the way Tobias starts carefully weaving himself around Frank's chest and ribcage like a protective vest. Frank holds up his hands in surrender and giggles nervously when Tobias lightly squeezes him, unaware that this is your scaly baby's way of saying 'hey, I like you'. You, on the other hand, just _smile_ knowingly and cross your arms over your chest as the scene unfolds before you.

Frank watches in amazement as Toby ripples his long skinny body, sending a tingly wave of vibration all across his chest. A breathless huff of surprise falls from his lips as Tobias lightly nuzzles his scaly face right up against Frank's cheek, before eagerly attempting to seek out his hand for physical affection. Tobias tries to hint to Frank that he just wants some chin scratches, and pointedly nestles his chin in the palm of Frank's hand with a slight wiggle. You boyfriend grins and begins to pet him while cooing adoringly; "Heyy, little guy."

Susie slowly approaches and cautiously attempts to run her fingers over Toby's scales. She breaks out into a wide, child-like grin when the snake willingly allows her to touch him and even goes so far as you lean his body into her touch, making Susie breathlessly exhale in quiet amazement. "He's so smooth... I always thought snake scales would feel so... scratchy!"

"Nah. Some snakes are more scratchy then others, but Toby has always been super slick. His scales are so smooth that he just _glides_ across my skin whenever I handle him." You say while breaking out into a wide grin as _everyone_ starts to feel up your snake. "Honestly, I'm surprised he's alive. It's probably been over a year since he last ate, and I know my family wouldn't dare feed him. They were always too fucking scared of him-- my father and my little sister, Maddie were especially scared of him because he didn't like _either_ of them and wasn't afraid to show it if they stepped out of line. I'll have to buy some food for him with my blood points in the morning..."

"Well that explains what I found him munching on when I woke up. I think an unlucky mouse or a rat came in his cage or something, because I found him swallowing something with a tail." Frank says with a slight cringe of discomfort.

You huff and lightly wave your hand in a dismissive fashion. "He'll be fine. Maddie tried to kill him once after he bit her by putting a poisoned rat in his tank while I was sleeping. He ate it, but spat it back up a couple hours later when he started feeling icky. Besides, I know we don't leave poison traps for the rodents around the cabin, so he'll be cool. He probably needed the meal anyway."

"Your little sister sounds like a nasty cunt." Julie snorts before cooing adoringly when Tobias lifts his head to look at her. "I never thought I'd say this in my life, but your snake is _adorable_ and I'd fight The Entity with my bare fists just to ensure he's safe."

"Feel free to come in and love on him whenever you want. Just let me help you the first time around so I can teach you to how handle him properly and things not to do. In the mean time, um... I gotta shower and get changed. I'm... _covered_ in blood." You gigglesnort, while motioning to yourself to show off your _entirely_ bloodied outfit. The others pop their heads up and collectively cry out _"OH!"_ in shock, as if they had just noticed the extensive amount of blood you are covered in. Joey, Susie, and Julie politely bow their heads and dip out of the room to give you some privacy. Frank on the other hand, sticks around. He's also got a bit of blood on him, but that's from being all over you since you got home... that and he _really_ doesn't want you to be alone after your first trial-- it's taxing on the mind just as it physically, and a lot of people don't really think about that. 

Frank takes leisurely bouncy steps across your room and over towards you after the others shut and locked your bedroom door. There's a soft smile on his face and a far-off look in his eye that denotes a sense of gratitude and overall appreciation... and judging by the way he's looking at _you,_ it's probably safe to say that he's likely caught up in his thoughts about you. That's your theory, at least. Could be right, could be wrong. It's Frank; who really knows what's going on in that mind of his?

"You're amazing. You know that?" He quietly murmurs, unaware that he just proved your theory with his words. You bashfully chuckle and bow your head while folding your hands in your lap, but you end up tilting your head up a bit so you can stare up at Frank through your lashes after his hands find refuge on your hips. He smiles sweetly down at you and tilts his head at a slight angle. Then he presses a gentle peck to your lips, one that has the both of you feeling like your hearts are doing somersaults in your chests. You go to part lips, but end up squealing when Tobias decides to wrap around the both of you and force the two of you to enjoy the peaceful moment a little longer.

"Toby!" You playfully scold him, only to snort when the snake seemingly huffs back at you in amusement. 

"Heyy, he's got the right mind. Don't scold him for doing the right thing." Frank teases you. You level Frank with a skeptical glance, but break out into maniacal giggles when Frank fuckin' _wiggles_ his eyebrows at you. The both of you cackle, but eventually calm down enough to rest your foreheads together. Frank wraps his arms around you tightly and holds you close to his chest-- as much as is physically possible with Tobias, anyway-- and lets out a sigh of contentment before quietly murmuring; "I love you, and I _really_ missed you today."

"I love you too, and I missed you more."

"Nuh-uh." Frank violently gigglesnorts. "You made me cry today, you don't get to say that you missed me more. I win, damn it."

"Alright! Alright!" You snicker. "...But just for today!"

"Mmm. We'll see about that." Frank purrs before dropping his mouth down towards your neck so he can nibble along it. 

"Yes, yes we will." You huff before rolling your head to the side and enjoying the moment... basking in the glory that you call your wonderful boyfriend, whom you managed to keep safe by fulfilling your bargain with The Entity. Eventually Frank lets go of your neck, prompting you to drop your head down to rest in the crook of his shoulder. "Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah, babe?" He quietly mumbles as he nuzzles his cheek against you.

You worry your bottom lip between your teeth before sharply inhaling and asking; "...I know I'm covered in blood, but... wanna shower with me whenever Tobias lets us go? I'll need help getting everything off."

 _"Hell yeah!"_ He emphatically cries out, making you violently snort. "What, you think you can just disappear for hours on end and NOT expect me to jump in the shower with you?! PFFFFT!"

You lift your head to look at him, while furrowing your eyebrows together and tilting your head to the side in a confused manner. "But I thought you'd get grossed out by all the blood? It's not exactly sexy--"

"Baby girl, I get a raging boner whenever you get angry and threaten to rip someone apart. Blood doesn't phase me, won't phase me, never _has_ phased me. If it gets me a chance to see you naked and get my hands on you, then _hell fucking yeah_ I wanna shower with you. If you ever offer to shower with me and I don't accept, just shoot me in the face because I can guarantee it ain't fucking me." Frank deadpans, only to break out into a wicked grin when you playfully smack him on the chest and start giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"You're a pervert!" You giggle maniacally.

"Yeahhh, but I'm your pervert... and I want to do all kinds of perverted things to you." Frank purrs while leaning down to push his nose up against your neck. He forcefully exhales through his mouth, causing you to shiver when his hot breath fans across the span of your skin. He smirks as you tremble in his arms.

"Tobias needs to let go, like right fuckin' now." You hiss under your breath.

"Oh does he?" Frank grins knowingly. "And why's that?"

"Because if he doesn't, he's coming in the shower with us." You snarl irritably, causing Frank to throw his head back and _howl_ with laughter.

_God, he loves you._

♥

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! :D Quick announcement thing:  
> I am taking a short break from this series, but ONLY because I want to write something special for a friend and I. I'll be back right after, I already have an idea about where I want to take this series. So if you don't hear from me, don't panic! :D I'm not dead, I'm just writing other stuff. 😂😂😂  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Took me _forever_ to finish it and I deeply apologize for that, but hopefully you guys like it! Tell me what you think! I really want to know your thoughts, favorite scenes and lines. What do you think is going to happen next? What DO you want to happen next!? Let me know!
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment, they are the fuel that keeps my engine running.  
> As always, I'll see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress
> 
> **EDIT:** _10-16-2020_  
>  Hey! I finished my friend's fanfic earlier than expected. I'm working on the next Legion fanfic starting tomorrow! I'm brainstorming tonight, and will start the actual writing process tomorrow. :) Promise!
> 
>  **EDIT:** _10-18-2020_  
>  Unexpected news, but I think it's news you guys won't mind. I've finished this series, I feel. I tried coming up with a plot for the next one, and... I did and I liked it, but I've had some second thoughts. I think I've reached a comfortable stopping point for Frankie and Viper. That doesn't mean I'm done, though! Naw, baby! I'm working on GHOST FACE next! _Yeahhhhh buddy,_ we're gonna get horny for the spooky boy next! I hope you guys don't mind. From the love I got for bringing Ghost Face in, I don't think I'll get much complaint--
> 
> ANYWAY. Look out for spooky boi, 'kay? Follow my twitter for updates, if you're curious. :)  
> https://twitter.com/iMetalMistress


End file.
